So Close, Yet So Far
by Greenangelwings
Summary: Elphaba, being green was not fit for the rich and high of society, nor the poor and lowly. Galinda, being beautiful was the embodiment of high of society. .Detailed summary inside. Gelphie. Gliyero. Language. Angst. Fluff. No flames!.
1. Summary

_Elphaba, being green was not fit for the rich and high of society, nor the poor and lowly. _

_  
Galinda, being beautiful was the embodiment of high of society._

_When Galinda went to a Slavery auction with her father at five, she saw something in the green monster that no one else did. When she begs her Popsicle to buy the seemingly deformed slave, she unknowingly started a series of events that would change both of their lives. _

_Forever._


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:_ WARNING this story contains Slavery, Female on Female affections. Revolution, War, Violence and Language in later chapters._**

* * *

The sky was gray, one could hardly breathe the air was so thick around the run-down buildings. 

Within a large gray building, through the heavy metal door, over the dirt and hay of the pens filled with filthy animals, past the charcoal encrusted boiler room stood two people.

A boy, who stood with an Older man. They both look into a large cage. The boy, an expression of pity. The Old man, a look of annoyance and disgust. They both seemed to think hard at what was before them as the clock slowly ticked above their heads.

tick

tock

tick

tock

tick

tock

Painfully the sound did echo within the large room, no matter the boxes and cages that lined the floor and ceiling, all filled with different goods.

"This ends today," These words also seemed to echo within the walls, "Either we sell it today or it's off to the cliffs, it is. No point in keeping goods no one wants."

The boy looked at the old man, a look of shock and horror written on his face. "This is unthinkable!" he said, "tossing her away like some picked carcass! Does she not breathe? Does she not bleed?"

"She is but a slave, an item, an object for the use of ones with money and power. Do not waste your pity on something like this, why, it doesn't even have the decency to have the skin of one who is of mortal blood! A devil, it is." He glanced at the cage once more, "What man would wish to waste precious time on a tainted slave? Bad for business, I say!"

The boy looked within the cage, and traced a cross on his chest with his hand. "Be she Human or Devil, may the Unnamed God have mercy on her soul."

"It's soul?" Then the old man did laugh, "What soul could ever reside in one as green as a lizard?"

The two left and neither noticed as the small child within the cage cringed, letting out a soft hiss as tears fell, leaving long purplish-black burns upon green cheeks.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Residents, Travelers, Business Men, Land Owners, Tourists, and Vacationists-- there is one common home for each of these groups;

The Market Place.

For everyone has something that someone else wants or needs, no matter what, no matter when. It is a fact of life which has been acted upon for as long as Man has walked the lands.

The green glow of the large city was entrancing, but to none more so than a young blonde, by the name of Galinda Upland. One of her tiny hands was held by her Mother's soft, delicate one and the other in her Father's large, rough, strong one. Her eyes soak in all the glory of the city, though the sky above them was gray, it seemed that bad weather was unable to touch the beauty and majesty of the emeralds.

"So beautiful, do you think so, my dear?" Her Father asked her Mother.

"Yes, indeed it is. And such wonderful stores! Oh, how large they are!" Her Mother replied as she looked to the long line of stores upon stores. "And such a selection, my, it is like heaven!"

Her Father chuckled and looked down at her. "What about you, My little Galinda, how do you fancy this city?"

"It's really pretty!" young Galinda Upland laughed, a big smile on her pretty face. "Can I get something too, Popsical, can I? Can I?"

Both her parents laughed, her Father answered, "Of course, anything for my little girl." He patted Galinda's soft blonde curls and Galinda responded with an excited squeal, much to her parents amusement.  
They came to a stop where a large crowed had gathered. Her mother seemed to grow slightly uncomfortable. She always got this way when her Father went to the place where the people stood on stage and then other people would raise signs and then the people would walk off.

Her Father noticed this and gave her Mother a kiss, "Dear, why not go and finish your shopping when I take care of business here, Hmm?"

Her Mother instantly smiled, "With pleasure, my love." she said. Galinda giggled in between them as they connected their lips in another kiss.

"Momsie, Popsical, you two are so silly!" Galinda didn't understand the concept of kissing and thought it looked funny, her Mother simply blushed and smiled, patting Galinda's head.

"Alright, settle down now, Settle down!" the fat man on the stage called to the murmuring crowd. "We are going to start in a few moments, those of you buyin' please take this time to sort out ya're tags."

Galinda's Mother had wanted her to join her, but Galinda wanted to see the people walk onto the stage. Her Mother frowned, but let Galinda stayed with her Father.

One by one people of all heights and sizes walked up onto the stage, dressed in funny outfits that looked like a badly made quilt. Galinda giggled, she didn't understand that they only wore those clothes because they had no choice.

Her Father raised his sign with the number "68" on it a few times, and the fat man on the stage sometimes said, "Sold to number 68" other times he said "Sold to number 1" or a different number. Galinda didn't understand why, she just knew after her father went to these things he came back with a few people who then came home to live with them and work in the kitchen and stuff.

Galinda didn't know how much time had past, but her feet were starting to hurt and she asked her Father if she could sit on his shoulders. He smiled and lifted her up, placing her on his shoulders, making sure her dress didn't go over his head.

Galinda smiled widely, she had a much better view from way up here!

After a few more people went on stage then walked off the fat man cleared his throat. "Alright, the last one we have in stock today," he said, with that most of the people had already left, but the crowd was still had a lot of people in it. "Number 324,"

With that someone else stepped onto the stage...

Galinda's eyes widened.

It was a little girl that walked onto the stage and stood there, still as a tree. and as green as her Mother's gems.

No one placed a bid, everyone was staring. The young girl on the stage seemed like...well like she didn't feel at all, that is, until those brown eyes locked with her own. The green girl's face seemed to darken, or was it a trick the light made?

Galinda felt something in her tummy, and her cheeks felt like they were on fire. She didn't understand this feeling, and she didn't care. She giggled wildly as she squirmed.

"Popsical, That one, I want that one! Oh please, please, pleeeease Popsical! Can we buy her? Pleeeeeeease?" she begged her Father. Her Father looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes up, to look at her.

"Oh... dear wouldn't you rather a new dress or some toys? There is a big toy store just around the corner and we could get you a doll! Doesn't that sound fun?" he said with a light tone.

Galinda shook her head. "No, no." she said, pointing to the green girl. "Her, please."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Come on, you." the old man said to the green girl. She glanced up, the burns long since healed. She frowned, feeling fear come into her heart.

This wasn't the first time she had walked onto the stage, had watched as people seemed disgusted, some amused, some amazed, some of them laugh, some of them gasp.

She wasn't scared that she would be bought.

She was scared that she _wouldn't. _

No one ever attempted to buy her,

_No one. _

She knew her place, she knew because of her skin, she was in this dress of rags. She knew because of her skin, that she was regarded as a beast. She knew all this.

She was a slave, an object of use and nothing more.

She shook her head, an object of use? No, no one ever bought her, even though she had to work her days away working in the boiler room along with much older boys. Those boys always received green paper, money, all she received was scraps and more work.

But she had a name, although no one called her by it.

Her name was Elphaba.

She didn't know her mother or her father.

She was told they sold her once she was born, since her green skin was not becoming of a someone with rights, with freedom.

She had often found herself wondering if one day, she would grow out of this shell like a caterpillar turned into a beautiful butterfly. But obviously, she wasn't going to be living long enough to find out.

She stepped onto the stage, her hands tied behind her back, her green skin smugged with the charcoal of her cage and her black hair messy and unseemly. She didn't show what she was feeling, no, that would be something one did if they had a soul.

She didn't have a soul, so why was it her place to show emotions? It wasn't. She seemed cold and unfeeling to those around her, they told her so themselves. Why should she prove them wrong?

She took a breath, facing the thinning crowd. She wasn't surprised when they looked disgusted, her eyes drifted out of boredom and trying to will herself to calm down. But when her eyes locked with blue ones she froze. she felt her heart beat a bit faster, she felt her cheeks grow hot and her tummy... float? what did they call it... "butterflies" Elphaba never understood what that meant.

Now, she understood. Then the blonde girl seemed to squirm and Elphaba raised an eyebrow, confused. Then she stiffened as the girl pointed at her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Pleeeease?" Galinda begged, doing her best pout that was humanly possible.

"Alright, Alright." he sighed in defeat, a small smile on his face and Galinda clapped, "Yay!" she squealed.

He lifted his sign and the Fat Man seemed surprised, but called out his bid. They waited, but no one challenged Galinda's Father's offer. Finally the Fat Man slammed down his mallet on the desk.

"Sold, to Number 68. That's it for today,"

With that all the crowd left, all murmuring and taking glances at Galinda's father. Elphaba stood there for a moment, shocked. She was so shocked, she and had to be pushed into the right direction before her feet moved. After she was seated her binds were cut and she rubbed her raw wrists.

Galinda wiggled until her Father let her down, and she raced up to where the new people coming to live with them sat. All of them had their heads lowered and were quiet. But Elphaba's head shot up when she saw the small blonde rushing towards her.

"Hi! What's your name?" Galinda asked, a wide smile on her face.

Elphaba just stared at her for awhile, had this girl just asked for her name, or was her mind playing tricks?

"...I'm Elphaba"

"I'm Galinda! You're gonna live in our house now!" she said excitedly, almost bouncing up and down. "We have a really big back yard, and we have a lot of kitties and puppies and a pool and a lake and a boat and a terrace and a reeeeally good cook, and lots of other stuff!" Galinda stopped almost on a dime, and Elphaba was amazed at the speed this girl could change her actions. "Your skin is so pretty! Can I touch it?"

Elphaba was, needless to say, shocked and confused. Was this girl colorblind or something?

"Um...yeah." she said quietly, "I guess..."

Galinda reached out her hand and gently ran her tiny fingertips over emerald green skin. Elphaba felt that odd feeling in her tummy again, and so did Galinda. But Galinda continued to gently touch the skin.

"Galinda!" Galinda's head shot up and turned to the sound of her Mother coming over. "Galinda, there you are! Honey don't run off like that--you gave your father and I a fright!"

Galinda rushed over to her mother and giggled, hugging the woman's waist. "I'm sowwy Momsie, I wanted to see my new thingy!"

"Thingy?"

Thingy was Galinda's word for "Servant" or Slave, as the proper word would have been. But her mother didn't like slave, so they called them "Servants."

Galinda pulled her mother over to Elphaba, Her Mother froze as she looked at Elphaba.

"Your father bought her for you?" She sounded shocked.

"Yes! I asked, she's pretty! Oh, Momsie. Please don't make him send her back, please? I promise I'll take care of her!" Galinda said cheerfully.

Galinda's mother looked at Galinda, and then took a breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, dear...Alright you can keep her. But she's getting her shots before you touch her, understand? It looks like they didn't care for her very well," Galinda's mother then mumbled something and took Galinda's hand and walked off, Galinda looked over her shoulder and waved at Elphaba.

Elphaba felt her face darken as she managed a small wave back.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**AUTHORS NOTE:**_**I have edited this from the original version since I wrote this a while ago and my writing has since improved. I didn't change a lot, so it's still kind of odd. But maybe when I have more time I'll go through everything and fix the mistakes and move words around so they make more sense. Please read and review and no flames please.****  
**_


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:_ WARNING this story contains Slavery, Female on Female affections. Revolution, War, Violence and Language in later chapters._**

* * *

Elphaba wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked at her handy work with a grin on her face. After four long weeks of painstakingly detailed work between her normal chores, she was finished.

A necklace of polished and smoothed rocks smiled back at her.

The stones and pebbles were arranged in a pattern, the pebbles lined the top, growing larger and finally at the end, dangled a curiously shaped pink stone smooth and almost... soft, that held in it's center a green stone with a course texture.

This stone was one of a kind.

Elphaba had found it within the lake near the Upland manor. The currents that had beaten against it over the ages had smoothed its edges. She had known right then and there it had to be in the necklace, she had used the ash shovel from the kitchen to fish out the stone. After many trails and errors, she finally managed to get it out of the lake.

Of course, her hand had gotten burned from the droplets of water that came down the shaft. But it was all worth it.

She held up the string of rocks and pebbles into the path of the sun, and just as if hitting gems of an unimaginable value, the stones shone in a hypnotic dance of colors and sparkles. Elphaba smiled wildly, proud of her accomplishment.

"Elphaba!! What in the nine hell's have you been doing, girl? I asked you to do one little thing, bring in the milk from the barn, and here you are lazying about! I have half a mind to whip you myself, you know Mistress gets when lunch is held up!"

The green girl jumped at the sudden scream and hid the necklace behind her back. She looked up at the annoyed face of Cook. Elphaba lowered her gaze to the floor, was it lunchtime already? She must have lost track of the time... again.

She managed a small apology as she stared at the ground. Cook shook her head as she let out a long dramatic sigh.

"What I have to go through with the younglings! Well, come now, let's see it." Elphaba slowly handed over the necklace. Cook held the necklace in her hand and looked it over and saw how Elphaba didn't even bother to hide her frown for once. She put a hand on the girl's green shoulder and sighed. "Oh, dearie. If it were up to me I would let you craft to your hearts content, but sadly that is not the case. We must all remember our place in this life, we are treated better then we could ever ask as the Upland's as our masters. We shan't wish to throw their generosity back at them by taking free time in the work day, hmm?"

"I understand. I'm sorry for getting distracted." Elphaba said, her voice barely above a whisper. Cook smiled a bit, and patted the green child's head.

"Well, we should be going about getting lunch ready, eh? Mistress must be ready to eat the table by now." Cook said with a grin, Elphaba couldn't help but smirk at the mental image.

They both took a bucket of fresh milk from the barn and then hurried down back into the steam-filled kitchen, where Cook placed the necklace on the window ledge then hobbled back over to the counter and poured the milk into the ice-filled jugs. Elphaba looked over at her necklace longingly, while stepping next to one of her fellow servants. She helped with making of lunch and waited for a chance to take the necklace back.

"I can't believe the young Mistress is going to be eight already! It seems like yesterday she was just learning how to walk." one of the servants who was busy squeezing the fruits for lunch's punch said, a light airy hint of delight in her otherwise rough accent.

Another servant nodded in agreement, "That it does. And she's still so tiny," the last part was spoken in almost a whisper, everyone knew that the Master and Mistress were both a bit on edge because it seemed that Miss Galinda hadn't been growing at a normal rate as the other children.

"She's perfect the way she is," blurted out Elphaba, who darkened at the sound of her own words and added with a sarcastic tone, "I mean, after all. One only has to look at her face to know she is of a house of riches." the other servants didn't seem to notice the dual meanings of the words, and all murmured in agreement.

"She is to meet her betrothed today! The young Mistress must be so excited!"

Elphaba felt her heart stop, she snapped her head up. "Who is to meet what?" she asked. The Servant looked over at Elphaba as if she had four heads.

"You mean you didn't know? The Master and the Mistress have arranged a marriage for the young Mistress, she is to be marrying a Winkie, I believe."

"Not just any Winkie--but a prince!"

A few of the girls swooned. Marrying a prince, a girl's dream!

"Hi, guys! What are you all talking about?"  
All of the servants stopped on a dime and went on with their work, trying not to look at the short blonde who had just appeared in the doorway. Elphaba looked up at Galinda, who looked back and waved. Elphaba smiled, and managed her usual small wave.

"Oh, Cook. Momsie wishes to know when lunch is going to be ready." Galinda said, turning her attention to Cook. "She's starting to growl like an animal, very scary." Galinda raised her arms and curled her fingers as if they were claws and snarled then giggled wildly, finding her own actions silly.

Cook laughed and glanced from the pot she was fussing over. "Tell your Momsie to sit tight, we'll be having it ready in no time."

After what felt like hours, lunch was finally ready. Elphaba sighed with relief as Cook stepped out of the kitchen to set the table with the food. Now was her chance to get the necklace back. Elphaba tip-toed her way to the windowsill where Cook had placed the necklace and felt around, she gasped and stood up on her toes, looking over the ledge.

The necklace was gone!

Elphaba's eyes widened, where could it have gone?! No one had gone near the window for the entire time Cook had been in the room. Elphaba then noticed the window was opened a crack.  
**  
**

_ 'It must have fallen outside!'_ Elphaba thought, quickly running to the door of the kitchen and bolted past the men that had come back from the fields to eat. She ran around the walls of the outside, combing through every inch of grass and dirt.

But she couldn't find it anywhere.

"No, no no!" Elphaba groaned, holding her head in her hands. It seemed she wasn't going to be able to give Galinda her gift after all.

Feeling defeated, she made her way back inside. She walked past the door to the dinning room when she saw a familiar glow. She stopped and she gazed in horror into the dinning room...

Galinda stood across the room, standing next to a taller boy who seemed about Elphaba's age. His skin a dark color, blue diamonds were etched into his skin, he wore a royal outfit, a yellow affair with lines of green. Galinda wore a blue dress with the trimmings of white, with white ribbon around her waist and one in her hair.

But the prince's closeness was not what set anger filling Elphaba's very core. Well, it was partly the reason...

"Oh, Fiyero! It's so beautiful!" Galinda held the necklace up, the necklace that Elphaba had worked so hard on, with a wide smile on her face and a glitter in her eye.

"You like it?" Fiyero asked, a small smile on his face.

"Oh I love it!" Galinda giggled. She opened the clip on the necklace and held the necklace to her neck. "Help me put it on, would you? Oh, how it sparkles!"

Elphaba smiled for a split second, glad Galinda had enjoyed it. But then she remembered that she had not been the one to give it to her.

"I thought it would be something you'd enjoy." Fiyero said, he stepped behind Galinda and took the ends of the necklace, clipping them together. Then gently placed the back against Galinda's neck. He then offered his arm to Galinda who took it eagerly, they both walked to the dinning table.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes, How dare this Winkie step in and have the nerve...the a_udacity_ to take credit for that which was not his.

"Elphaba, are you feeling alright?" Elphaba jumped at the voice and turned, facing her Mistress, The Lady Upland. "You seem a bit...darkened."

"I am fine, Mistress. I'm just feeling a bit warm." Elphaba said. The Mistress placed a hand on Elphaba's forehead to check for fever. And although she didn't show it, Elphaba felt slightly embarrassed as the other servants peered in from the back room and giggled. "Mistress, really I am fine."

The Mistress looked over to the other servants who instantly silenced, then she looked back at Elphaba with a small frown. "You don't feel fine, dear. You're burning. Why don't you go and rest? I'll have one of the others bring you up something to eat."

Elphaba bowed her head to her Mistress and then walked to the door to the servant's staircase. As she climbed she took one last glance at Galinda who was giggling and speaking with Fiyero.

She felt something within her stomach, but it wasn't the normal flutter she felt when she saw Galinda. She felt sick, as if she was physically sick. When she thought of them together, her brain would shrivel in pain and her face would grow hot, as if she was mentally sick.

Elphaba couldn't help the bitter smirk that appeared on her face, for when had she ever been healthy in those aspects? What physically healthy human would be green? What mentally healthy girl would have dreams about another girl. And not just any other girl, but her Mistress's child?

But, on the other hand, hadn't she always been told she was a devil? A demon? That she was without a soul?

Elphaba stopped, letting her hand rest on the cold metal of the railing as a small spark entered her mind.

She was without a soul... wasn't she?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Galinda paused mid-sentence as she felt a familiar gaze and turned her head, craning her neck so she could peek up the winding stairs that lead to the servant's rooms. She saw a flash of green and felt her heart sink.

Galinda sighed, for as long as she had known Elphaba she had felt a connection to her. But she never could really understand what connection that was.

Friend? Well, she certainly hoped Elphaba thought of her as a friend, but then why this feeling she felt every time they looked at each other?

Sister? She certainly wanted to be around the green girl enough to make that possible. Galinda never had a sister, was this what it felt like?

"Miss Galinda?" Galinda's train of thought was broken as she heard the Vinkus Prince's voice. She turned her head back and looked at him, blinking a few times as if she had totally forgotten he was there. Fiyero frowned slightly, placing a hand over Galinda's. "Is something wrong?"

Galinda felt a pang of emotion that confused her. She felt... guilty. But she had no reason to, what had she done wrong? She was talking with the boy who would one day be her husband, letting him hold her hand was nothing to feel ashamed about... was it? Her mother and father had held hands before they were married, and look how happy they were now!

"I'm fine," Galinda said, slightly tossing her hair back over her shoulder with her free hand. "Just lost in thought, that's all." She said with a smile she didn't feel. Fiyero smiled back at her.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked politely.

"Oh, about... this lovely necklace you got for me, it is so beautiful. I really do love it, Fiyero." Galinda giggled, the thought of the beautiful necklace around her neck filled her, making her temporally forget the feelings that confused her so.

"Especially this stone," She said, holding the pink and emerald stone at the end of her necklace in her delicate fingers. "I really adore this one." She said a bit softer, looking deeply at the emerald part of it.

Later after lunch, The Upland's and the Tigular's decided to take a tour of Upland manor. Galinda and Fiyero walked in front of the adults, who were talking about... well, adult things.

They talked of everything from land to her future wedding.

Galinda flicked open her fan with practiced grace and waved it gently as the hot breeze became apparent. She let her eyes trail over to a group of servants, where they worked on the fields. Turning the soil, dropping seeds, then covering the seeds with dirt once more.

She secretly wished she was allowed to wear the shorts and t-shirts the servant boys wore. At least then she would have some relief of this hot air.

But, as a Lady, she would have to bare with her beautiful dresses that had five layers and which skirts had ten.

Well, maybe not that many, but it sure felt like it!

She let out a small sigh of relief as the group walked onto one of the many brick and stone paths, where they were hidden from the burning sun, under the shade of the trees. She and Fiyero were still joined at the hand as they reached a bench and sat down. The adults sat on a few chairs across from them, they continued to talk.

Galinda didn't feel much like talking with Fiyero, she looked at their joined hands and felt her stomach turn...

"Galinda?" Galinda's head slowly raised up, looking at the concerned faces of her mother and father.

"You look dreadful, are you feeling alright?" her father asked. Galinda slowly shook her head.

"I feel a tad bit sick." She answered softly. "I think that the heat is getting to me."

Galinda's Mother stood from her seat, "Do you need us to get you a doctor? Erick, go fetch a doctor for our Galinda." Galinda's mother was practically waving her father to run into the town. Galinda shook her head, a small giggle. "No, Momsie, really. I just think I need to go rest."  
After a small argument on her Father's part, Galinda was allowed to go back to the mansion on her own. Galinda waited until she was out of eye shot before breaking into a run, picking up her enormous skirts, her hair blown back and the ribbon from her hair falling out of place.

She didn't know why, but she felt so warm, so sick and so dizzy.

When she finally reached the large mansion she panted, almost wheezing as she made her way into the cool walls of the building.

"Goodness, Young Mistress! What happened!?" All the servants who were near rushed to help Galinda up the stairs into her room and waited on her hand and foot.

After being fussed over with her clothes and her hair and her nails, which had gotten messed up somewhere along the line, she was finally left alone in her large room, all colored with light pastels.

She sighed, taking the necklace from her neck and leaving it on her vanity. She looked down upon it. Unlike Fiyero's gestures of affection, she had not felt guilt over this. Again, she had no idea why.

"Miss Galinda?"

Galinda's head shot up, she felt those familiar flutters in her stomach and chest once again and she closed her eyes to just enjoy them.

"Young Mistress, are you among the souls of the living, or has your own perfect beauty stolen you away? Oz knows that you stare in the mirror long enough for it." The voice tried again, in a sarcastic tone.

Galinda whirled around, trying to have a serious face but couldn't help the smile. "I told you never to call me that. And as for the miss, I do not see anyone around. Did I not instruct for you to call me Galinda? What a thoughtless servant you are."

"And yet I make you smile? Damn, I must be good."

Galinda giggled, she slid from her chair and hurried over to the green girl. "Oh, Elphie! Such a mouth you have." She closed the door behind Elphaba and lead the green girl to sit on the window seat. Elphaba looked at Galinda, and then seemed to darken and look off into the window's clear glass.

"I heard that you were ill," Elphaba said, her tone slightly lowering. "I wanted to see if you were alright."

Galinda smiled, "How kind, yes I'm alright. I just had a bit of a heat stroke, I guess. Those large dresses are not very kind in weather such as this." She motioned over to the window, she dared not open it and let the hot air in. Galinda suddenly felt heat coming over her face and chest as Elphaba put a hand over her own.

"Aww, poor baby." Elphaba said with a teasing voice.

"I am most certainly NOT a baby!" Galinda huffed, but did not make any move to take her hand away from the green one. In fact, she felt a sudden urge to lace their fingers together.

So she did.

Elphaba smirked and chuckled, "Of course you aren't." She said. Galinda shifted, she had suddenly felt...damp? Wet? The feeling in her stomach began to come back, only this time she didn't feel sick, just felt... pressure.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Elphaba felt her heart beat faster as their fingers laced together. But her face never changed from her playful smirk. "Of course you aren't" She said with a chuckle. Galinda's face reddened, she looked uncomfortable and shifted.

"Are you hot?" She asked. Galinda's head snapped up and she seemed to redden even more, if that was even possible, "What?" Galinda asked, as if she had a totally different thought in her mind. Elphaba pulled her hand from Galinda's and let it trail to the blond's forehead. "You're flushed." She said, feeling a bit worried.

"no... actually... I feel... wet." Galinda said, standing up and looking at her legs. "Why do I feel so wet?"

"Wet?" She stood along with Galinda, then stopped. There was a odd smell in the room, and she turned Galinda around to look at the back of her dress... "Oh, dear."

Galinda pulled up her dress, and screamed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Galinda's scream carried all the way down the stairs just as Galinda's parents, Fiyero and his parents entered the house.

Galinda's mother, Ida, was the first to sprint at the sound of Galinda's cries, followed by her husband, Erick and then Fiyero.

Ida burst through the doors and saw Elphaba with her green hands wrapped around Galinda's body, Galinda had her face buried in the green child's clothing covered neck. Galinda was crying so loudly it was hard to think, but her eyes fell on her daughter's bloodied underwear that lay casted away like some disease on the floor. Realization seeped into her heart and she smiled.

After stopping the men from ripping the green girl away from Galinda, she shooed them out of the room and closed the door.

She had tried to make Elphaba leave as well, but Galinda seemed content on holding onto the servant as if her life depended on it.

"What's happening? What is happening? Please make it stop, make it go away." Galinda begged, her grip on Elphaba tightening. "I don't want to die."

"My dear, you're not dieing, I assure you." Ida laughed as she sat down next to Elphaba and Galinda, she glanced at the green child. At first she had been surprised when Galinda decided to cling to Elphaba in her time of need other then her mother, but as she saw the look Elphaba gave her daughter...

She understood all too well.

"I'm not?"

A timid voice forced Ida back into the world around her, she let a smile come across her face as she took her hand and gently stroked her daughter's golden hair.

"Oh honey, no. You're becoming a woman, now. Remember when I told you when you got older you would get, "The curse?"" Galinda's head slowly moved up and down, although her face was still hidden in Elphaba's neck. "Well, it's also called a "period" and every girl gets one, normally it's when they are much older then you, but my sister had it when she was eight, and your eighth birthday is only a few days away. "

"You mean that little dot you use to end a sentence? What does that have to do with me bleeding inside?" Galinda asked, still not moving from her spot.

Ida laughed, "No, this is a different period, dear. And it's perfectly normal."

After a long pause, Galinda finally moved away from Elphaba and crawled over to her, resting her head in her mother's lap. "So, I'm not going to die?"  
"Not before me, Galinda. Not before me." She said softly, gently stroking Galinda's hair. Soon Galinda's breathing was soft and shallow, and Ida knew she was asleep. She glanced up and Elphaba nodded and stood, going over to Galinda's wardrobe and pulling out a pink night-dress and a new pair of underwear. Ida lifted her tiny daughter up into her arms with minimal effort, then walked over to the bed and set the sleeping girl down.

After they had undressed Galinda and redressed her into the night clothes, Ida tucked in the small blonde and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before turning and taking Elphaba's hand and leading her out.

"Mistress?"

Ida turned and looked at Elphaba. "Yes, Elphaba?"

Elphaba cleared her throat. "Um...well..."

Ida saw how Elphaba's eyes kept darting to the sleeping Galinda and Ida smiled softly. "Do you wish to stay with Galinda, Elphaba?" Elphaba nodded slightly and Ida let her hand go. "Alright, make sure she has everything she needs, understand?"

Elphaba nodded, as if more determined and went back to Galinda's bed, then stood up straight next to it like a guard keeping watch over a princess. Ida chuckled and left the room, walking downstairs to say goodbye to the Tigular's and tell her husband that their little girl was fine...

...she was just, starting to become their big girl.

Ida couldn't help but question herself if it was a good idea to allow Elphaba to stay with Galinda. Oh, she knew Elphaba would never bring any harm to the girl.

But...

She knew how hard it was to watch the one you loved be taken away from you.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:_ WARNING this story contains Slavery, Female on Female affections. Revolution, War, Violence IN THIS CHAPTER and Language in later chapters._**

* * *

_Golden locks sprawled out like a blanket._

Cream skin on green grass. Moonlight shining down, smiling upon all with its soft glow.

Sleepy blue eyes open, a small body moves.

Legs outstretch, toes curl, arms bend upward, fingers wiggle.

The texture of soft grass, the feel of damp dew, the smell of fresh pine.

Skin exposed, silk white dress little protection as the wind makes it's appearance.

Cold.

The body cools.

The body shivers.

Dark skinned and blue diamond arms wrap around the waist.

The urge to move away fills.

Unable to move.

Pain fills the body.

A cry is released.

But then...

Heat.

The body warms.

The body is soothed.

But it trembles.

Eyes move down to see what arms are these, that they make the night warm and the body so full with indescribable heat.

Green.

Green limbs are wrapped around.

Green hands lay on the stomach.

Cream hands lay over green.

Heart pounds.

The will to move is gone.

The will to stay forever in the embrace comes.

Green hands caress.

The white silk is gone.

Flushed skin is all that remands.

A tightening in the stomach, wetness pooling at her core.

Green hands still.

"Please, don't stop."

Whispered words, no sooner left from red lips, is all that is required for  
green fingers to enter her core. Breathing becomes ragged, cheeks flush, hands desperately reach behind, grabbing at raven hair and bringing dark lips to her neck. 

Galinda awoke with a moan...or was it a scream? She didn't know. Her mind was reeling, she was sure all the blood in her body had gone pouring into her groin. There was a ringing in her ears and she couldn't bring herself to stop smiling, even if she was greatly confused at what had just transpired.

"Galinda?"

Galinda's face flushed at the sound of a certain green-skinned slave. She looked up and watched through the lace curtains of her bed as Elphaba stumbled into the room. A pale blue nightgown clothed her emerald skin and her raven hair was in a braid, that was more-or-less disheveled from being awoken in the middle of the night.

"Oh, Elphaba" Galinda said quietly, suddenly feeling self conscious and pulling her blankets over her chest with her eyes downcast, the threads of the blanket becoming more inviting then chocolate brown eyes."I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"I heard you shout, so I came. Are you alright?" the opened curtains on the windows were the only source of light in the room. Galinda pushed the curtain of her canopy away ever so slightly, just so she could see Elphaba better. She watched in awe as the white rays of the moon danced on Elphaba's skin, almost making it glow. Finally, when she found her voice she managed a small, "Yes, I'm alright." and she let the curtain fall back into place.

Elphaba didn't seem so convinced and walked over to Galinda, pushing back the pink lacy silk of the canopy to the headboard and sitting down next to her on the bed. She gently put a hand on Galinda's cheek, "Are you sure?" Elphaba asked. Galinda leaned into the touch and turned her head, kissing the palm of the green hand, not noticing as Elphaba's breath hitched in her throat.

"Elphie, I'm fine, really." she said sheepishly, "I just had a dream, that's all."

"A nightmare?"

Galinda closed her eyes, leaning back into the headboard of her bed. She let a hand trail up her stomach, over her breasts and to her lips. "At first it was a nightmare...but then it turned into something indescribably wonderful," she said dreamily. "But..."

Elphaba looked at Galinda, confusion written on her face. "But?" Elphaba asked, coaxing Galinda to continue. Galinda opened her eyes, looking at Elphaba's green hands.

"But...it was just a dream..."  
Elphaba smiled a bit, and nodded. "Just a dream, so there is no need to worry, right?" Galinda sighed a bit, seemingly disappointed at this realization. "Right." she said softly. Elphaba turned and began to sit up when Galinda reached out and grabbed her hand. "Elphie, wait."  
Elphaba turned, looking at the blonde princess. "Yes, Galinda?"

Elphaba felt Galinda tighten her grip, she saw how Galinda's face flushed and how those beautiful lips were being bitten in nervousness. Galinda suddenly let go of Elphaba's hand, she never really touched Elphaba for more then a moment or two.

"Elphie...um...well, you're old, and probably... "

"Hey, I am only 16, I'll have you know!"

"It's still older then me."

"By two and a half years."

"Elphie, let me finish," Galinda said in unusually strict tone. Elphaba looked shocked at the tone and immediately quieted. Galinda's heart began to flutter, she felt herself get goosebumps. "Is it normal to have dreams...of um..."

"Of...?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow as Galinda seemed to stumble over her own words. "Oh for Oz sake, Galinda, spill!"

Galinda took a deep breath, then blurted out, "Is it normal having dreams of the inappropriate nature?"

Elphaba looked even more shocked, Galinda, Miss Goody, had a sex dream? Elphaba smirked, it seemed Miss Galinda wasn't so "pure minded" after all. Galinda seemed embarrassed, so Elphaba sat down and let the small blonde snuggle to her. Elphaba fought the urge to place a hand over Galinda's or run her fingers through Galinda's hair. Although she was normally allowed, she was finding it harder and harder not to wonder what it would be like for Galinda's fingers to be in her own raven hair or her hand holding onto her own hand for more than a moment...but now was not the time for fantasy and dreams of what would never be.

"Well, from what I have read, it is a perfectly normal part of growing up." Elphaba began softly, trying not to notice Galinda's strap sliding down her shoulder. "Having different feelings toward someone, having sexual dreams, sexual...desire, it's all normal. You won't have to wait long, though. For when you turn eighteen you and your prince will be married. To have and to hold, and all that," Elphaba said the last part with a hint of bitterness in her voice, but masked it with a small cough.

Galinda flinched with the reminder of being married. In her dream, Fiyero's arms did nothing to comfort her. Only Elphaba's green limbs had made her body feel warm in the freezing night...not just warm but hot, like her insides were on fire.

But, in a good way.

"Do you have any dreams like that?"

Elphaba felt her heart jump into her throat and had to swallow it back down before she could speak. "I-I-I uh...um..." She couldn't just tell Galinda that she did, for what if the small blonde asked about whom!? She tried to think of an excuse-- something, anything. "I do not dream." She said the words before she could fully understand them.

"You mean any kind of dream?" Galinda asked in disbelief. Elphaba thought a moment before answering. "No, no kinds of dreams."

Galinda gasped, pulling back and looking up at Elphaba, her eyes watering. "Oh, Elphie," she said, wrapping her arms around Elphaba's neck and hugging her. "How awful for you! I simply couldn't imagine never dreaming, it would be so depressing!"

Elphaba felt a tad bit relieved that no more questions were asked on the topic, but felt a tightening in her stomach for lying to Galinda... or was it because Galinda's breasts were now pressing into her own? Oh, wait... oh gods, Galinda's breasts were pressing into her own!

Galinda let out a surprised yelp as Elphaba ripped away. Galinda looked at Elphaba with hurt in her eyes. "Elphaba..." "I-I'm sorry..." Elphaba said, her heart pounding.

Galinda, of course, chose this point to put a hand on Elphaba's chest. "Oh, Elphie, your heart, it's going a mile a minute! Why is it going that fast?" Elphaba didn't know how to respond, so she didn't. Thankfully, Galinda didn't wait for an answer and laid her head down onto Elphaba's green chest. Elphaba smiled and finally allowed herself to rest a hand carefully on Galinda's back.

"Do you think Fiyero and I will be happy together?" Galinda asked in a soft whisper, her hands playing with the fabric of Elphaba's nightgown. Elphaba smirked slightly, hiding the loathing she felt toward the prince. "Of course, my pretty. Who wouldn't be happy with you," the green girl replied, and it was true. Who wouldn't be happy with one of, if not the most, beautiful girls in all of Frottica, the heiress to the Upland throne?

Galinda buried her face into Elphaba's shoulder. Her movement made the curtains fall from the head board back into place, darkening the bed. "You flatter me too much." she whispered, "Far too much." Elphaba chuckled, "If I didn't, your Father would have my head put on a stake."

"I like steak." Galinda murmured. Elphaba shook her head and said, "Galinda, you are beautiful. But someday I hope that pretty little mind of yours comes to be as big as those breasts on your chest." Elphaba smirked as the blonde's mouth hung open.

"…Hey!" Galinda couldn't help the blush on her face as Elphaba laughed. She covered her chest with her arms and stuck her tongue out at Elphaba.Elphaba playfully put two fingers over Galinda's red tongue in the shape of scissors. "Now, now, don't stick that out,"

Galinda was sure the blush was now burned into her skin. But in the shade of her curtains she couldn't see that the green girl had turned two shades darker. Galinda tried to snake her tongue away in the normal fashion as they played, but then found herself doing something different and licked Elphaba's fingers.

Elphaba nearly jumped out of her skin, she wrenched her hand away from Galinda as if the tongue was a snake. "G-Galinda," she said, absolutely shocked. Galinda giggled, leaning forward and whispering, "I win."

Elphaba blinked, then it came to her that Galinda was merely being playful, and had no idea about how the contact had made her insides do flips and her heart beat in her ears. "Yes, I suppose you do." Elphaba said with an unnaturally high voice, she cleared her throat quickly and closed her eyes, attempting to calm her heart which threatened to burst out of her chest. "So, what do you want your prize to be, my sweet? Want me to sneak downstairs and let the puppies in your room again?"

"No, I don't want the puppies." Galinda said softly and she moved her head up and leaned forward. Elphaba felt her heart skip a beat when Galinda didn't stop her movement as their faces became closer and closer...

"Galinda...wha-what are you doing?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Galinda didn't answer immediately, because she was going over in her own head what she was doing. 'I have my face almost pressing against Elphie's...Elphie, my best friend.'  
_  
**The one I dream about.**_

Keep it to yourself.

**Sweet Oz, why do I feel this way?**

This isn't normal.

**But it feels so right.**

I'm engaged for goodness sake.

She felt her heart do somersaults; she couldn't believe she was fighting with herself. What should she say? What should she do?

_  
**I need her.**_

No you don't.

**I love her.**

Don't tell.

**I have to.**

She'll hate you.

**No she won't.**

She's a slave.

**I don't care.**

"Elphie...I-I really..like you." "I know, Galinda but..." Elphaba was pressed against the headboard; her hands tightly clung to the sheets. Galinda shook her head firmly, feeling butterflies in her tummy. "No!" She said. Elphaba looked confused, and Galinda pressed her lips firmly against green ones. After a minute she pulled away, gasping for air. She had never kissed anyone before. 'My first kiss...Sweet Oz I just had my first kiss with Elphaba!'

At first Galinda didn't know what to think about to her own actions, but then she found herself longing to kiss Elphaba again. She saw Elphaba's eyes darken and she suddenly felt a familiar feeling...the same feeling she had in her dream. Her eyes closed.

_'I'm not really in love with her...am I?'_

Galinda found herself thinking as she closed the gap between them once again, softly pressing her lips against Elphaba's.

_'...Oh god, I am in love with her...' _

After a moment she felt Elphaba's hands on her arms and she whimpered as Elphaba gently pulled away.

"Galinda...I-I can't..." Galinda opened her eyes and she let out a sigh as she felt Elphaba's hand on her neck. "I can't do this...Sweet Oz, I want to, Galinda. You'll never know how much I want to but...you're my mistress's daughter..."

"You were bought for me, Elphaba. You. Are. Mine." She said firmly as she watched Elphaba swallow thickly. She sat up, taking Elphaba's green face in her hands and spoke in a much softer tone. "If you want to kiss me, then kiss me, My Elphie."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"If you want to kiss me, then kiss me, My Elphie." Elphaba thought she was hearing things, surely this whole thing must have been a dream. She pinched herself hard, and held it until the skin of the pinch began to change color and she hissed at the pain.

She felt Galinda rip her hand away from her arm. "Elphie! What are you doing?! You're hurting yourself!" She watched as Galinda lifted up her arm and kissed the spot where the skin had turned black and blue.

"I was trying to wake up..." How stupid did she sound?

"I thought you didn't have dreams?" Galinda asked softly, a bit confused. Elphaba shrugged.

"I guess I do, because this can't be real." She felt her face burn as Galinda planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Well, you better stop pinching yourself because this is very real..." Galinda's lips moved over and once again were over her own. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling, returning the kiss with one of her own.

Suddenly Galinda ripped away. Her heart sank and she shrank away, fearing Galinda had changed her mind.

"Oh, Elphaba! I didn't burn you, did I?"

Elphaba blinked, confusion etched into her features. "What?" She felt Galinda's fingers over her green lips. "Tears burn you, I just remembered that. Spit doesn't burn you, does it?"

She felt her heart melt at Galinda's thoughtfulness but smirked and replied, "Well, my pretty, if it did my fingers would have already been burned, wouldn't you think?" She couldn't help but point out the obvious to the blonde haired beauty.

Even in the near-darkness in the bed, she could clearly make out Galinda's blush. 'Just when you thought you've seen every shade of red possible on Galinda's cute face.' She thought with small chuckle and felt a pillow thrown onto her chest. She flung her arms back, making all sorts of exaggerated moans and groans. "Oh! You got me good, the world's going black...aaaagh." She moved her body so she was laying widthwise across the bed, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth and her hands clasped over her chest.

She smirked as she heard Galinda giggle madly and felt Galinda plop her head onto her chest. "You're so silly, Elphie," Galinda said, nuzzling into her arms. She let out a content sigh, letting her arms wrap around Galinda. Galinda reached up, caressing a green cheek with soft cream fingers.

But then, a thought came into her mind.

Fiyero.

She closed her eyes tightly, willing the offensive thought out of her consciousness for as long as she could. She wanted to remember this feeling of Galinda in her arms. To remember this moment, after Galinda had laid perfect pouty lips over her own thin green ones, for as long as she lived. "Hey, Galinda?"

"Mmm?"

"What about…Fiyero?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Galinda let out a huff; she didn't want to think on this subject, but decided that it was better to get them out of the way now rather then later. Galinda sat up, and yanked the curtain back, letting the glowing moonlight into the bed. Elphaba blinked at the sudden change in the lighting before resting her head on her arm.

"Fiyero I am to be marrying when I become eighteen…Because I am the only heir to the Upland throne. My mother and father expect that of me, and I must obey them…" Galinda spoke in a voice so soft it was like a whisper, her eyes were down casted and her hands on the sheets seemed to tense.

Elphaba nodded, she knew to never get her hopes up too high. If she was going to be dismissed, she would do so with her dignity intact and she would be happy with the fact she was able to get a small moment of Galinda's intimate affection. She began to sit up, when Galinda put a hand on her chest, stopping her. "Let me Finish, Elphaba. I may have to marry him, but that doesn't mean I love him. I don't love him, do you understand? "

Elphaba nodded again, a bit slower this time. Galinda frowned and tears began to fill her eyes. Elphaba sat up and held Galinda close as she shuddered with sobs "I'm here, I'm here my sweet." She cooed softly to the tear-struck blonde in her arms, ignoring the sting of salty tears on her shoulder. "I'll always be here."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ida moved quickly along the halls, she felt an uneasy feeling that something was amiss. When she reached the door she found it was unlocked; she knocked lightly on the large wooden door before opening it. "Galinda?" She called softly, glancing around the room.  
Nothing was toppled over, nothing was missing. The Curtains let moonlight shine into the room and she stepped in. She looked over to the bed, and gasped.

In the bed lay her daughter, Galinda, nightdress wrinkled and hair messy, her face was buried in the pillow. And next to her lay an unmistakable green girl, her arms curled around Galinda's waist tight, her hair partly loose from her braid.

Ida stood there, dumb founded.

In a way, this scene was cute. In another, she knew Elphaba was a 16-year-old with much more of a budding sex drive then 14 year old Galinda, and she also knew Elphaba was in love with her daughter. Now, as she looked at the two cuddled girls, the task was simple.

Was this innocent or not?

As Ida looked at the two girls she finally decided it was innocent enough, but she didn't notice another figure walk into the room until she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She let out a sharp gasp and spun around, she let out a sigh of relief as she saw the face of her husband.

"Oh, dear, you scared me half to death!" she whispered loudly. "What are you doing here, why are you not…"

"What is that?" he asked, his voice laced with anger but low. Ida felt a chill down her spine, she hated when he talked to her like that, as if she was a servant being scolded. Ida wrinkled her nose as she smelled the wine on his breath.

"What is what?" she asked, trying not to let her uneasiness show. Erick pointed to the bed and his voice rose but a bit. "That" he said.

"Shhh, dear, please, you'll wake the whole house." Ida pleaded softly, taking her husband's arm and leading him out of the room and closing the door behind her. "…Dear, let them be. They're just cuddling, there's no harm in that, is there?" She said with a small hopeful smile. She cringed when he turned and looked at her with those eyes, eyes filled with fury and she knew what was going to be said...

"NO HARM?! No Harm?! Are you DAFT woman?! Of course there's harm in it! That slave is much too close! What if her skin rubs off onto our poor little Galinda?"

Elphaba was the first to awake to this yelling and cringed.

Master was angry…very, very angry.

…at her.

"Erick!"

She heard her Mistress gasp…The Mistress hated that word, slave, even if that was what all the servants were.

"Erick, Elphaba is diseased no more then anyone with dark skin is! How could you even say such a thing! You may be drunk, but that's no excuse for that comment! Galinda and Elphaba are best friends, they lo…like each other and get along! You know how much little Galinda wanted her, don't you remember? She wanted her so much she turned down toys or dresses or anything else, she would have nothing but Elphaba! Have you become so thick headed in these years that you have forgotten your own child's happiness?!"

Then was a sound of something…was it a slap? No, it was a crash. Maybe both?

The door swung open and Elphaba gazed in fear as her quite obviously drunk Master stormed into the room and grabbed her braid. She felt herself wanting to cry out in pain as she was dragged out of the room by her hair. But she made no sound, not even a whimper.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Galinda sat up, sleep still lingered. She looked around, seeing that the door was opened and Elphaba was nowhere in sight. She let a frown come across her face, had she dreamt it all?

Just then she heard a crack. Galinda walked out into the hallway and gasped, seeing her mother lying on the floor unmoving. "Momsie!" Galinda cried, running over to her side. "Momsie? Wake up, please wake up!" Galinda shook her mother, but her mother did not move.

She heard another crack much louder now, and she turned. She put a pillow from her room under her mother's head before bolting down the hall to the large opened stairs that lead down into the entrance of Upland mansion. What she saw made her blood run cold.

There, in the middle of the large room with the chandelier glowing in the moonlight was Elphaba curled up into a ball with her father beating her with what looked like one of the horse whips.

Galinda's vision became blurry; she bolted down the stairs with speed she didn't even know she had and threw herself over the green girl. "Popsical, stop it!!"

Galinda's world turned upside down as she felt the whip cut into her dress and flesh, she screamed in pain.

Elphaba bolted upright, horror in her eyes as Galinda fell forward into her arms shaking. Galinda could only focus on the pain that the whip left, the sting of her clothes buried deep into her wound, the pain of knowing her father was the one that caused it.

From that moment on, Galinda would never be the same. And neither would anyone else within the walls of Upland manor.  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE:_ WARNING this story contains Slavery, Female on Female affections. Revolution, War, Violence and Language._**

* * *

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Alright, let's get a move on people! You've had sixteen years to get ready for this day!"

This (and other similar versions) is what Elphaba's ears were cramped with from early in the month. It was the day before Glinda's—formally known as Galinda—coming out party and everyone was a buzz with work—the servants AND family members alike.

Elphaba had heard that the sixteenth year of life for a young woman was very much important, when she was introduced into society and gained title of "Lady". Rather, she hadn't heard this but had been told by Glinda on her own sixteenth birthday... at least, the sixteenth year of her life that she remembered.

_"Oh Elphie, don't grumble. Just tell me what you want to do for your birthday!" Glinda had said. "Oh! And presents, we simply must go into town and buy you some presents, maybe a sun dress or something. You may not be able to be introduced to society, like I will when I become sixteen, but we're still going to have you a party!"_

_"I do not have a birthday, and servants do not have parties with owners," Elphaba had replied with a mumble. "And it's pointless to give servants nice things, they always get taken away." She had looked at the necklace Glinda constantly wore around her neck._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Glinda had asked. Elphaba had shaken her head. "Besides," Elphaba said, changing the subject. "I don't want anything. Dresses or such,"_

_Glinda had tilted her head in that positively adorable fashion that made a grin appear on the green girl's face no matter how hard she tried to hide it._

_"I shall get you a bookcase then."_

_"A bookcase?"_

_"Yes, where else will you be putting the volumes upon volumes of books I am going to buy you?"_

Elphaba smirked as she remembered the beautiful red cherry bookcase that stood tall and proud in her room. It certainly did stand out in the midst of her black metal bed with the brown and white scratchy sheets, the old crack filled desk that had one of the doors to the drawers constantly getting stuck and papers piled in a neat corner, and the small wardrobe, where her worn and slightly discolored clothing hung.

Speaking of clothing…

Elphaba hurried past the decorators and workers to the servant staircase and clomped up in her steel-toed boots. She ducked past two of the outside workers taking a 20 minute break in the shade and cool inside, and fled to her room.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Yes, that's right, put that over here, and the table for the presents… let's see. Put that by the entrance, would you? We mustn't make the guests lug all those heavy boxes and baskets all night long." Erick called over these commands to a group of men carrying a long wooden table around the large ballroom.

"May I make a suggestion?" Ida asked.

"Of course, dear, what is it?" Erick replied.

Ida looked over to a large table in the middle of the large room and spoke in a soft tone, "I would think the food table should be to one side, so as to make room for the dancing."

Erick thought for a moment before nodding in approval. "Yes my dear, you are absolutely right. You three! Move the food table over to the right. Yes, yes, right over there would be perfect."

Erick turned to his wife who had her head slightly lowered and her hands held delicately in front of her. "Ida, are you feeling alright?" he asked, putting a hand gently on his wife's back. Ida flinched but smiled at him, "I'm just a bit under the weather, I suppose. I think I'll go lay down… if that is alright with my husband?"

Erick took Ida's hand, concern in his eyes, "Of course, would you like me to go with you? You flinched, is your back acting up again? I could give you a massage, would you like a massage?"

Ida let out a small laugh and in that moment she seemed more relaxed, her smile seemed bit more genuine. "Don't worry, my dear. A small nap and I'll be all better. I promise." She hesitated only a second before giving her husband a chaste kiss and leaving the ballroom.

"He doesn't remember any of it"

It seemed Ida had to remind herself of this over and over again, she realized as she walked up the stairs. He didn't remember the night that she felt his fist against her face, his boot against her back, when their daughter felt the sting of the whip on her shoulder.

He didn't remember a thing.

And no one ever told him.

No one would ever tell him.

Galinda… or was it Glinda now? She didn't remember anything on that night either. Or rather, she chose not to remember. She had explained the barely-there scar on her back as from falling out of a tree earlier that day. Of course, Ida and Elphaba knew other wise.

But no one told her.

And no one would ever tell her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Glinda stood at her body length mirror. She frowned as she did a small turn, looking over herself. It was quite unsettling. True; she had the beauty and grace of one of her bloodline. But she hadn't grown an inch over the last few years, making her full height a perfect 4'11.

She let out a frustrated groan and turned away from her mirror, unable to stand the sight. She walked over to her bed and plopped down, hugging a pillow to her chest. She was sixteen already, and being introduced to society with all the rights and responsibility thereof in just a few hours (24! How time flies). Meaning unless there was some kind of sprouting potion; she wasn't going to get any taller.

"Glinda, are you alright?"

Glinda raised her head ever so slightly to look at the doorway where she saw her mother. "Oh, Momsie," she sat up and rubbed her eyes and smiled slightly. "Of course, I'm perfectly fine."

Ida walked into the room with a small smile. "Don't lie to your mother." She sat down next to her daughter and put a hand on Glinda's shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong, dear."

Glinda sighed, pulled her knees to her chest and leaned against her mother's side. "It's silly."

"Nonsense, anything that is bothering you is important, just like anything that makes you happy." Ida wrapped an arm around Glinda and rested her cheek on her daughter's head. "Now, tell your dear old mother, hmm?"

"Oh Momsie, you're not old." Glinda said with a giggle.

"Why thank you dearie, but don't change the subject." Ida said with a grin.

Glinda sighed once more. "I'm not…."

Ida tilted her head to the side. "You're not…?" Ida said, urging Glinda to continue. Glinda frowned and leaned off of her mother, stretching her legs out and draping them over the side of the bed. Ida thought for a moment, and smiled. "Oh honey, you're upset because you haven't grown, is that it?"

"See?! I told you it was silly," Glinda mumbled, her face red. Ida smiled and stood up. "Come on, up." Glinda looked up at her mother, confused, but she obeyed and stood. Ida took Glinda's hand and led her to the mirror. She placed Glinda in front of her, her hands on the smaller blonde's shoulders. "Now, tell me what you see."

Glinda looked at herself in the mirror and watched her and her mother's reflection. They really did look so much like each other. Same golden hair, although Ida's hair was straight, same blue eyes, same porcelain skin, same delicate hands.

"I see me and you and some of my room within the mirror... reflections." Glinda finally said, not seeing much else besides that. Ida smiled and leaned forward.

"You want to know what I see? I see a beautiful young woman, whom everyone adores and envies. A true embodiment of the Upland bloodline,"

Glinda couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next day, everyone in the manor had gotten up just a tad bit before sunrise, some from excitement and some for merely working.

Glinda was humming and twirling; normally she hated getting up so early, but of course, today was her coming out party! She couldn't wait until the music began to play and the guests started to arrive.

Now it would be Miss Glinda, Miss Lady Upland, and not in a way you said to a child, either!

As she was getting dressed, she looked over at the necklace that she always wore and held it up against the gown she would be wearing later that evening. After a quick survey she nodded that they didn't clash. Fiyero had gotten her all sorts of gifts over the past years. She hardly wore any of them, though.

Oh, beautiful they were indeed, all shades of pink and blues and lovely greens. He even had gotten her a red stone; it was a piece of a ruby. A small little stone embedded in a ring. Of course, rubies of pure nature were impossible to find, so it must have been one of the most valuable pieces.

But out of all the stones and jewels, she loved the one made of pebbles with the unique stone at the end. She wore it as often as her outfits would allow. For even though the necklace was her favorite, that was no excuse to clash.

She placed the necklace gently down on her vanity and skipped out of the room down to breakfast.  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Elphaba blinked for what seemed to be the first time in over an hour. She had finished yet another present for Glinda, although it wasn't as beautiful as her other works, and this time she was sure that no Arjiki prince of the Vinkus was going to take credit for her work.

She stuffed the bracelet into her pants pocket and fixed the sleeves of her shirt. She turned and looked at her reflection in her small mirror. Well, it wasn't so much as a mirror as it was a polished oval of old silver.

The only thing she could find that was anywhere in the formal category for the servants was hardly "formal" at all. It was a plain white shirt that had baggy sleeves and a button up front. The new dark chestnut riding boots she wore she had borrowed from the stables, and the pants were a deep blue; the outfit didn't seem to—as Glinda would say—"clash"

But then again, what did it matter if she looked out of place? She was always out of place. Right now she looked more boy than she did young woman. With a dismissive shrug, she took the hair brush and began to work the knots out of her hair.

"Elphie, what are you wearing?" Elphaba glanced over to the doorway where Glinda was. She seemed liked a cat ready to pounce, the way she stayed so still, but her hips moved ever so slightly as she shifted weight off of one foot and onto the other, with the way her eyes glinted and that look of focus on her beautiful face.

"It's called clothing, my pretty. For those of us lower on the social ladder, our clothes are made by old maids that were too stubborn to be married off."

Glinda pouted, "Oh Elphie you're so mean sometimes!" she said with a giggle. "But really, I thought girls couldn't wear pants?" Glinda stepped into the room and sat down on Elphaba's bed, jumping a little when she felt it move.

Elphaba grinned. "We of the servant class are not held to the same protocols as yours, your majesty."

Glinda huffed and folded her arms over her chest. "Don't have to go making fun, it was just a question." The blonde looked over to the green skinned girl across the room, "Besides, you have to be nice to me today. I'm a young woman now!"

"Does that mean I get to be cruel to you tomorrow?"

"Well, no."

"Or the day after tomorrow?"

"Of course not."

"Then, what makes today any different?"

Glinda opened her mouth to respond, then shut it and thought for a moment. Elphaba grinned. She rested her bony elbow on her knee and rested her chin in her palm, watching as the gears in Glinda's head turned.

"Well… I guess it doesn't make today any different. But today is special anyway. A new chapter of my life is finally opening, and it will eventually lead to my happily ever after." Glinda finally decided and looked at Elphaba; she felt her heart skip a beat as she saw how Elphaba was just staring at her. "Do I have something on my face? ... Oh sweet Oz, is it a zit?!" Glinda asked worriedly as she jumped up and went over to Elphaba's mirror to check her face.

"Glinda, you've never had a single zit in your life, I doubt you'll get any now," Elphaba laughed and stood. She walked over behind Glinda and put her hands on the smaller girl's waist. "But, if you don't calm down, you just might get a few."

Glinda went deathly pale, "Are you serious?" she let out in a nervous high-pitched voice. Elphaba laughed a bit. "Oh calm down, you. You're beautiful." Elphaba wrapped her arms around Glinda so her hands barely met at the smaller woman's midriff and she held her loosely.

Glinda looked down at the green hands and whispered, "You're beautiful."

"What?" Elphaba asked, positive she had misheard the blonde in her arms. Glinda rested her head on Elphaba's chest and looked up, a small smile on her face. "You're pretty."

Elphaba shook her head and cackled. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. How you lie."

Glinda pouted playfully, "But I'm not lying!" she said in a childish voice.

Elphaba smirked. "You must be blind, then."

"If being blind means getting to see your face, I would happily spoon out my eyes."

For once, Elphaba didn't have any sarcastic statement to reply.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Night came quickly and so did the guests. All were wearing elegant gowns and tuxedos, having servants bringing in all the gifts into the ballroom and placing them on the table; those too large for the table were placed on the floor next to it.

Glinda clasped her necklace around her neck and buttoned her collar around it. Her outfit's top had a high color and a green shiny button; after that button was a diamond shaped gap which allowed her cleavage to show in a most elegant way, but still not show too much. The skirt was a very appealing green that went with the top well and ended just above her ankles, where her matching heeled shoes shone with pride at the upcoming dancing.

She smirked as she observed her body in the mirror; she may have been the shortest purebred Gillikin alive, but she was also the most beautiful.

A final twirl and practice curtsy to the mirror and she was ready to head down to the party. She had dismissed the servants for the night and assumed they would have their own little party like always for special events.

Although, she didn't understand why the servants weren't allowed to join in the festivities... after all, weren't they family too?

"Glinda… My dear, look at you! What a sight you are!" Glinda turned and smiled, seeing her mother stand in the doorway in a beautiful blue gown, blonde locks tucked in a fancy bun for the night. "There won't be a single young gentleman in that room that won't be asking you for a dance, my child. Now come, let's not keep the guests waiting."

Glinda obeyed her mother and hurried alongside the older woman. She walked down the stairs to the ballroom, where she was formally announced and greeted with applause. As all her parties, she greeted each guest, made small talk, held onto the arm of her fiancé, Fiyero, and put on a contagious smile while her mind drifted off on what a certain green woman was doing at this time.

Ida stood with her husband as the party went on, a smile on her face. "Already a young woman, my, how time flies. Don't you think so, dear?" she said softly to Erick, who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, love. It's amazing. And soon, very soon I'll be walking her down the aisle" he said, watching his daughter and future son-in-law talk to different guests. Ida watched also, but had a bit of sadness in her heart. Her husband sensed this and looked down at his wife. "Is something troubling you, my love?" Erick asked. Ida looked up at him, she looked almost nervous.

Almost.

"No, not at all… It's just… My little girl is growing up so quickly," Ida said, a small smile gracing her face.

Hours went by and the party still went strong. The father-daughter dance had passed and Glinda danced with a few of the young gentleman that asked... if she wasn't already dancing with Fiyero, of course.

After a short while, the slow dances started and Glinda excused herself. Walking outside, she sat down on the patio swing and rested her head on the white pillow, gazing up at the sky.

A few moments passed by before the silence was broken, "They say that if you stare too long at the moon once you're a woman, Kumbricia will come and steal you away."

Glinda snapped her head up at the familiar voice; she smiled widely as she saw green skin glowing in the moonlight. "They don't say that," she said and stood, hurrying over to the green woman, wrapping her arms around her. Elphaba chuckled and returned the embrace.

"It's an old tale; something for the kids, although there are many versions. They also say if you make a wish on the moon when it's golden on Lurlinemas eve that the fairy queen Lurline will grant your deepest desire."

Glinda buried her face in Elphaba's shoulder. "I've never seen the moon golden on a Lurlinemas eve before."

"Ah, but therein lays the magical sense about it," the taller woman said. "If you believe that sort of thing, anyway,"

"And do you?"

"No, but it is a good story for those who need something to believe in," Elphaba said. Glinda looked up and giggled. "I'm so glad I got to see you tonight," Glinda said. "I didn't think I'd be out of there until tomorrow,"

"You didn't think I'd let you get away without my giving you a present, hmm?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda's eyes twinkled, "You got me a gift?" she squealed. "Ohh, what is it, what is it?"

Elphaba smiled and reached into her pocket, she pulling the gift out and showing it to Glinda. "Just a little something I put together in my spare time." she said. In her hand she held a bracelet with dark purple, dark red shiny beads that seemed to have small storms in each of them as Glinda gazed, the insides swirling and twisting in a magical dance.

"It's a charm bracelet, another old slave tradition." Elphaba explained. "Its story is a mushy one so I won't elaborate. It's nothing big like that ruby ring what's-his-name got you; I didn't have much of a budget to work with." she said, almost bitterly.

"Oh!" Glinda smiled and took the bracelet. "And I think it's wonderful, I love it. You made this yourself? Oh, they seem to dance in the moonlight!"

Elphaba shrugged, "Yeah, it was no big deal," she said.

"Of course it's a big deal, Elphaba! You made this with your own hands so it's special. Very special," Glinda said softly, leaning up on her toes and giving Elphaba a chaste kiss. "Thank you, Elphie."

"You're welcome, Glinda." Even from on the patio, the slow music of the band drifted out into the night air, filling both young women with a desire to flow with it.

Elphaba grinned and bowed just as gracefully as if she were a young gentleman, her hand out to Glinda. "Might I have the honor of a dance, Miss Glinda?"

Glinda felt a blush crept onto her face as she took Elphaba's green hand and placed her other on her shoulder. Elphaba put her hand on Glinda's waist, her nervousness gone with practiced ease as she led Glinda to the music.

In that moment, time stopped for the two. Everything around them faded into nothingness, leaving only them and the soft music in the chilly air. No Masters. No slaves. No party. No guests. No Fiyero.

No Oz.

And they loved every second of it.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my sweet?" Elphaba asked. Glinda smiled brightly. "Yes, Elphie. Yes, I am enjoying myself very much. I had no idea you could dance so well!" Glinda said.

"Surprise," Elphaba whispered.

Finally the music stopped and switched to another, more upbeat tempo. Glinda stopped, looking up at Elphaba and raising her hand to stroke a green cheek.

Elphaba quickly stepped back from Glinda, glancing at the doors. "You should go, your guests are waiting." she said, her expression unreadable. Glinda frowned a bit until she heard;

"Miss Glinda?"

Glinda turned around and saw Fiyero, in his tuxedo, "There you are. We've been looking for you. Come on back inside." Fiyero flashed his charming smile; he didn't even seem to notice that the two women wanted nothing more than to have him leave them alone. In fact, he didn't seem to notice that there were two women standing in the moonlight, as if Elphaba was just invisible.

Glinda sighed a bit. "Alright, Fiyero, I shall join you—"

"You'd better hurry! Or you'll miss the Magician." Fiyero wasn't used to waiting to speak and blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Oh that's fine, but, what magician?" Glinda asked, curious. "What is he doing?"

Glinda didn't notice she was still holding Elphaba's hand until she felt the fingers laced with hers flex. Glinda ran her thumb across Elphaba's hand, attempting to calm her. Fiyero couldn't see their hands, and if he did, he didn't seem to care.

"I'm not sure, I think he's going to saw a rabbit in two and then put it back together or something like the sort,"

"That's just cruel; how do you know it's not a Rabbit?" Elphaba asked, her eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted in annoyance.

Fiyero shrugged. "What difference would it make? It's just an animal—"

"Or Animal," Elphaba interrupted.

"—just like a slave is just a slave." Fiyero finished. Glinda tensed, Elphaba tensed. Even the dog lying at the stairs flinched in his sleep and his nose twitched. Elphaba turned to Glinda, bowing.

"Goodnight, my lady." Elphaba said calmly and excused herself from the prince's sight. Fiyero frowned. "What's his problem?" he asked.

Glinda felt her blood boil and used all her willpower as a lady not to slap him across the face, and instead settled for giving him the cold shoulder as she hurried past him. She went to the steps of the staircase, but she felt her arm being taken by her fiancé, and heard whispers of apologies that had empty meaning before being led, into the party.

For everything in her, she wanted nothing more then to push the Winkie prince into the pink bowel of punch sitting at the table, but she couldn't find her spine when she was with him.

Three hours passed before the parents finally came around from their own little talks and laughs and the party cooled down. Glinda looked at all the presents and opened each one, holding—or standing by—each of them for a picture. After about another 45 minutes of having different people telling her they wished her the best of health and of womanhood, a few goodbye hugs, and a few congratulations, she hurried up the stairs through the halls and to Elphaba's closed door.

"Elphie, please open the door—it's me." Glinda knocked on the door, harder and harder. "Please Elphie, please. I came as soon as I could."

After a minute, the door creaked open and Glinda ran into the room, taking Elphaba's hands in her own. "Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry."

Elphaba looked at her funny. "Why are you sorry?" she asked. Glinda frowned. "For… not coming to you sooner, for one, and for what Fiyero said about slaves—it was horrible! If I wasn't a lady I would have slapped him."

Elphaba shook her head. "Glinda, Glinda, Glinda. He was just saying the truth, what got to me what he said about Animals and animals—calling them the same and useless. I'd like to see him pull a 400 pound plow!"

Glinda seemed confused. "But aren't they the same thing?" Elphaba's eyes narrowed and Glinda blinked. "What?"

"How could you say that? Animals are intelligent, they understand, they can talk, and they can walk on two legs if they want! They have… something, in them. I can't explain it." Elphaba stressed, her hand forming a fist. "But I do know that it's wrong for them to be treated with such disregard!"

Glinda had never heard such passion come from Elphaba's lips. Glinda sat on Elphaba's bed and thought about what the taller woman had said. "When you say it like that—I suppose they are different." Glinda said, nodding a bit.

Elphaba lay on the bed on the other side of Glinda, her hands on her forehead. "You hardly sound convinced. But, I guess you can't be different in all aspects." she murmured. Glinda looked down at her, wondering what she meant but let it slide. Glinda slid back onto the rough excuse for a bed and rested her head on Elphaba's stomach.

"Glinda, answer me this…" After what seemed like ages worth of silence, the green woman spoke. Blonde curls moved as the newly ordained young woman raised her head, her chin resting on Elphaba's bony ribs. "Why do you let him do that?"

Glinda's lips twisted as she thought, she knew exactly what Elphaba was asking.

Why did she have no spine when Fiyero came about?

"Because I am a lady, I suppose. A woman of high standards... a woman of an heirless throne you might say." Glinda said. Her eyes closed and her brows furrowed in concentration. "And I am also the only child, meaning that if I do not marry there will be no more Uplands of the Upper Uplands."

"So you just bend over and do whatever your husband-to-be wishes."

"You needn't be so crude about it, Elphie." Glinda frowned, "You make it sound as if I am a whore or something."

"No, not a whore, it would impossible for you to be a whore—no one would be able to afford you!"

Elphaba smiled wickedly as Glinda became red with fury and made a feeble attempt to beat the green woman with a pillow. Feathers burst into the air as the two tumbled about like children, beating each other with the pillows and letting out giggles and shrieks.

Elphaba fell on top of Glinda as the last pillow lived its last feather. Heavy breathing filled the room, smiles on both faces. But, then it changed into a look of desire. Both women looked deeply into the other's eyes.

Glinda was the first to move; she moved her head up and connected her lips with Elphaba's and her arms around the green woman's waist. Elphaba countered by moving her strong hands up Glinda's sides and to her back, pulling her closer still as she returned the kiss with one of her own.

"Elphie… please…" Glinda pleaded in a whisper as she felt the all-too-familiar burn of desire flare up in her. "Please, can we, tonight?"

"Not until after your wedding." Elphaba whispered sadly, leaning close to Glinda and placing soft kisses across her neck. Glinda groaned, a little too loudly for Elphaba's tastes, and rolled them over so she was straddling the green woman.

"I don't want him to be my first! Please, please, Elphie." Glinda begged, trailing her hands down Elphaba's front, her hands traveling to small breasts, she stroked the nipple as if it was a precious stone. "I want you to be my first,"

"Keep your voice down." Elphaba sat up, wrapping her arms around Glinda so the blonde had legs on either side of her waist. "You're just a silly girl now. You'll regret what we do when you marry him. And, if you still feel the same as you do now, then I shall take you before you go to his bed, my pretty. You know this, and agreed to it yourself." Elphaba said in a low voice, years as a slave had taught her one thing; the walls had ears.

"I'll always feel the same way I feel about you now."

"Then you can wait just two more years, can't you?"

"Doesn't mean I like waiting."

"Patience is a virtue, isn't that what you say, my pretty?"

"Oh, hush, you." Glinda stuck her tongue out and wrapped her arms around Elphaba, resting her head on a bony shoulder, whispering so softly Elphaba almost didn't hear her. "But, what if you aren't at the wedding? What if your plan doesn't work? I don't want to go into his bed a virgin, Elphaba."

"Headaches were made for a reason, Glinda."

"What?" Glinda lifted her head and looked at Elphaba, confused. Elphaba smiled.

"If, by some unimaginable reason I am not at your wedding, and you do feel the same as you do now, and go into his bed a virgin, say you have a headache. From what I have heard, it stops the man from pestering you." Elphaba said. "At least, that's what your mother told me."

"Momsie says no to Popsical?" Glinda asked. Her mouth hung opened, as if this was the most unimaginable thing in the world. Elphaba grinned at Glinda's innocence. "Really?"

"Really, really," Elphaba said with a soft cackle. "Just so deliciously deceiving for an Upland, isn't it?"

"Indeed!" Glinda nodded and rested her head back on Elphaba's shoulder. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Well, personally, I don't take the mistress for one to lie about—well, anything. So I believe it works, at least for her." Elphaba said with a shrug. "Fiyero isn't so much of pushy and aggressive as he is shallow and annoying. So, I think it would work with him also, in theory."

"Theory, theory, theory," Glinda mumbled. "What about fact?" the blonde woman sighed heavily. Elphaba thought about it for a moment.

"It would be impossible to say anything for a fact while dealing with a Winkie, my sweet. Most things heard of them are rumors," Elphaba looked at the ceiling for a moment, still in thought as she continued. "I don't think I've ever heard any actual facts about them besides their dark skin—and even then it's not entirely true. Look at that Arjiki prince; he has blue diamonds on his skin, from what I've seen, coming down his head and then in a pattern on his chest."

"How would you have seen anything on his chest?" Glinda asked, slightly jealous.

"I'm a servant, remember? I've been called more than once to change his laundry and such with him being in the room." Elphaba said with a shrug. She had seen more than her fair share of naked men. "Besides, I've seen him and you swimming."

"Oh," Glinda said softly, suddenly feeling embarrassed for being jealous only seconds earlier. After all, Elphaba didn't like boys or men. "I see."

"Jealous, Glin?" Elphaba teased.

"Me, jealousfied of Fiyero? Ha! Never in a million years," Glinda said with a scowl. Elphaba chuckled and kissed the top of Glinda's head. "How cute you are, Glinda,"

"Ohh!" Glinda huffed. "I'm a young woman now; I'm supposed to be past 'cute'!"

"Glin, the day you get past cute is the day I turn white! " Elphaba cackled.

Glinda growled and silenced Elphaba's sounds of laughter with her lips.

Not that Elphaba had any complaints.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	6. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE:_ WARNING this story contains Slavery, Female on Female affections. Revolution, War, Violence and Language._**

* * *

Glinda stared into the mirror; last minute touches were being put onto her wedding dress. 

"Oh, I had so hoped that she would be wearing the family wedding dress, but I suppose it can't be helped. Make sure the trim isn't too long. And tighten that bodice; it's practically falling off of her! Oh, my dear, dear Galinda, how lucky you are!" Glinda watched her grandmother's reflection in the mirror as the older woman smiled at her. "If only I had been this skinny at my wedding day, ha! Your husband will have fun, he will."

The mention of "husband" and "fun" in the same sentence made Glinda want to throw up. 

"How do you like it, Ma'am?" one of the servants asked once she had finished stitching up the last part of the trimmings.

Glinda looked over herself. She was a vision, all in white; flower designs of lace trailed down her front and split just before meeting the skirt's hem, then trailed behind her in a pool of white cloth.

"She looks absolutely gorgeous! Fabulous, wonderful!" Her grandmother gushed, placing old hands on Glinda's shoulders. "My dear, yours shall be the most beautiful wedding in our entire family! You've made me so proud." 

"Oh, Grandmum, please don't cry." Glinda said as her grandmother sniffled from tears of joy. "Hush, hush, my little Ginny is being given away. It's my right as a grandmother right to cry." The older woman said, hugging Glinda tight. 

Glinda returned the hug and smiled as her Grandmother had to excuse herself from crying so much; she didn't want to dampen Glinda's day.

But of course, Glinda's day was dampened as soon as she had turned twenty. 

For you see, the only reason the wedding was held back was because there had been a war going on for the past year or so that Prince Fiyero had been called in to help fight. 

A war of rights, it was. 

One side wanted Slaves to be free, Animals to be treated as citizens, for the Schools to have better buildings in which to teach and for a different ruler to be put into place. 

And well… the other didn't. 

Glinda's own mother and father had different opinions on the matter; Momsie wanted slaves to be free, have rights of their own, while Popsicle said that only the status of the slave should change, so they were treated better but still had a leash. Neither of them had much to say on Animals, but both agreed it would be better if the schools were put into better shape and for more teachers to be put into action, and that the present "Wizard" ruling the land wasn't exactly the best in preserving resources.

Prince Fiyero ha d been fighting on his home colonies side, which was on the "not changing" part of the wheel. 

But, now, the prince was back as a Hero for protecting his home territory from the first and third attacks of the opposing force. The war was still going on, but a temporary draw was in place. 

And Glinda's Popsicle thought that they should have the marriage now, before Fiyero had to go off again.

So, here she was, standing on a stool, having servants taking off her wedding dress to have it all ready for the next day, when she would be Mrs. Glinda Tigular, and feeling like she was about to die.

Glinda whispered into the empty room. "So where are you?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Elphaba hadn't been feeling her best, either. When the war first started she was tempted to leave Upland Manor and join the Resistance, and when Fiyero left with a possibility never to return, Elphaba took the chance.

"What do you mean, you're leaving?!" Glinda exclaimed as Elphaba held onto her small bag. 

"Shh! Someone will hear you," Elphaba warned. She and the blonde stood outside the stables, and in the dim moonlight, Elphaba could see the tears falling down the smaller woman's face. "Glinda, this is my chance to actually do something, for good, for Oz. I can make a difference."

"Getting yourself killed, that's what you'll be doing! How can you do this?" Glinda sobbed. "You liar! You said you loved me. But now you leave for a suicide mission, and leave me alone for that bastard when he comes back to defile me!"

Elphaba grabbed Glinda, pulling her into the darkness of the stables and did not let the small blonde out of her tight, tender grip.

"Don't ever doubt that, do you hear me? Never again, I don't want to hear you call me a liar ever again," Elphaba whispered, leaning forward and kissing Glinda softly. "I love you, with whatever thing I have in this body, I love you."

"Prove it, then. Prove that you love me," Glinda whispered, reaching up and cupping Elphaba's cheek, "Give me your heart, Elphaba."

"Silly girl, you've had my heart from the moment we met." 

And Glinda smiled.

That had been two years ago; now Elphaba sat in the cargo hold of a train bound for Frottica. 

"Come back to me."

Brown eyes closed, raven hair tied in a tight bun to get it out of the way. 

Glinda's soft voice was not the only sound she heard in her head; she heard the dying cries of men, of Animals. All of them were fighting for a cause. She still felt the rush of plunging a knife in an enemy's skull. She still remembered watching as her comrades' heads vanished in a bloody mess as bullets flew through the air; she remembered the smell of blood.

So much had happened for her in the two years since she had last seen Glinda. Would the blonde still feel the same, or would Fiyero have come and stolen her heart away? 

Whatever the case, she had made a pr omise to Glinda to be there at the wedding.

And she kept her promises.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Glinda walked along the sidewalks of town, her parasol opened and resting daintily on her shoulder. 

No doubt everyone in the Manor was bussing over the upcoming wedding, and she didn't want any part of it. 

It was cold now in the last days of fall, but snow—if any—was still a ways off. There was a light frost over the grass, giving it a soft glow in the sunlight. 

Since the wedding was so sudden, she was allowed to have some time to herself. Although she was tempted to run away, she knew that it would break her family's heart.

So she stayed.

WOOO-WOOOO-WOOOOO.

The 2:15 train's horn blared. Glinda looked over at the crowd forming at the line of the train, waiting for loved ones that were back from battle, for visiting friends, for deliveries. 

Glinda sighed. How she wished Elphaba was on that train. But Elphaba was gone; she wasn't going to be coming back. The blonde turned away from the long locomotive, unable to curb her longing stares of couples rushing into each other's arms. 

Glinda stood up straight. She was going to be married in seventeen hours—she might as well enjoy her last bit of alone time. She walked with confidence down to the sidewalk to her friends' houses. 

If her parents were so worried about setting up the wedding, than damn it, she would throw herself a bachelor-party… well, a bachelorette party, technically speaking.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Time passed in a blur for Elphaba, only jostled into awareness as she felt the train came to a stop. She hid behind a large box until the doors were opened by a tall red-skinned Quadling. He looked back and forth before holding out a rough hand for Elphaba to hold onto. With a pull, he helped the green woman out of the small caboose, along with her small bag of belongings. 

"Thank you, Silver Wind," Elphaba said, bowing her head to her keeper. "This means a lot."

"Elphaba to be going to beloved promised?" Silver asked. 

Elphaba raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "How do you know about that?" she asked. Had it been two years ago, there would have been a great chance Elphaba's face would have turned a dark green with the mention of Glinda, but now it was as if it was just an everyday thing to speak of.

"Things to spoken by camp to Silver to be about Fabala. Mysterious picture to be kept at neck." He motioned to the locket around the green woman's neck for emphasis and Elphaba glanced down and grazed her fingers over the cold cheap metal of the small oval. 

"One of many rumors, only for once this is true," Elphaba said softly. "I'm meeting the one I gave my heart to all those years ago, I can only wait and see if that person feels the same."

"Good luck," Silver said as he closed the door to the cargo hold and quickly made his way back to the engines of the train.

Elphaba wrapped the scarf around her neck and face. She bundled her brown coat around her tightly, only a small patch of green of the bridge of her nose was exposed to the cold air. 

Glancing back and forth, she hurried along the sidewalk until she reached a farmer's cart and hitched a ride, heading in the direction of Upland Manor.

Elphaba looked up at the clock that stood in the square.

5:45

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Laughter and giggles flooded the sun room of the Manor.

Glinda and her friends were sitting in a circle, sharing stories and playing games, as though they were little children again.

"I can't believe it! We always thought you'd be the first married, but here you are, fourth to last," her friend said, but not unkindly. "You nervous? Got the Early-Hitch-Jitters?"

"Or the Early-Bed-Jitters?" another friend, named Mina, added slyly.

A chorus of "Ooh" rang through the room and then the girls erupted into a fit of giggles. Glinda rolled her eyes. "Oh please, let that Fiyero give it his all, he won't be giving me any jitters, just shivers."

Another chorus of "Oh" rang out. Mina playfully poked Glinda's side. "Well, sounds like you're all fired up for the honeymoon!" 

"What? Oh! No, no, no I didn't mean it like that!" Glinda said quickly, her face turning red as a beat as she realized how scandalous she sounded. "I didn't!" 

"Don't go all shy on us now, Mrs. Tigular!" 

"Don't call me that!" Glinda said firmly. "I'm not a Missus just yet, you know. Let me have my freedom!" 

All her friends merely laughed and went on telling more stories about their husbands, and what Glinda was in store for—also what Glinda would be spared from, for having a handsome Winkie as a spouse.

"I've seen Fiyero in swimming trunks, and I must say Glinda, you'll have a very fun honeymoon." 

Glinda looked confused. "What are you talking about?" 

The girls giggled and one spoke, "Well, let's just say that the average man isn't as… endowed, as Fiyero."

"Oh, don't tell me that! " Glinda exclaimed, thrashing her arms about as if she was on fire. "Now I'll just have dreams about it."

"Why dream it when you can live it? I'm sure Fiyero will have a fun time with those jugs of yours, too."

"Stop, stop!" Glinda said, covering her face with her hands to hide the burning blush. "You're a bunch of perverts!"

"Aww, the little baby's embarrassed." her friends teased. "We're sorry; we were just making some fun." 

"Well it's not funny," Glinda said with a mumble. The subject of husbands was dropped from then on. Glinda couldn't help but look at the clock to see what the time was.

6:27

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Elphaba tossed a few shillings to the cart's driver and headed off into the tree-covered back ways into Upland Manor, through thick brush and high grass, not standing for anything in her way Elphaba managed to get to the back courtyard of the Manor within forty-five minutes, an impressive feat indeed.

But there was no time to congratulate herself—she had to move!

Elphaba snuck past two of the sleeping servants who were supposed to be pulling flowers to salvage for the winter and weaved her way into the cellar of the manor, which was always kept unlocked.

She stepped down the stairs and walked past the high shelves of aging wines and then climbed the metal ladder that lead into the kitchen.

Getting into the manor was a piece of cake, since no one was paying attention to trivial things like unlocked doors, no, no they were getting ready for a wedding!

"Elphaba!" 

The green woman cringed. Damn it, she thought, Busted!

Elphaba turned around to see a quite surprised Cook, covered in flour and other kitchen condiments.

"Oh, Cook, it's just you," Elphaba mumbled with relief. She trusted Cook more than any of the other servants within the manor… or even in general. Cook smiled brightly and embraced the tall woman in a big hug. "Thank Lurline you're safe, child! Where'd you go? Where have you been all this time? The young mistress has been worried sick about you, she has!" 

Elphaba tilted her head and resisted a smile. "Glinda has been worried about me?"

"Yes! I recon there ain't a single moment that girl hasn't got her head in the cloud wonderin' about you!" Cook said with a shake of her head. "And now with this here weddin' she seems more detached then usual, the poor thing. Must be so shockin' to be married within the day like this." 

"Within the day, you mean the wedding is tomorrow?!" Elphaba gasped. She didn't know she would be cutting it this close!

Cook nodded. "Yup, it be early shit too, at dawn." 

With that, Elphaba sprang into action. After swearing Cook to secrecy about her presence, she hurried up the steps of the servants' staircase, past several halls, and ducked out of sight of others until she reached a familiar door. With a pause to catch her breath she stepped into her old room carefully. She glanced around and much to her pleasure, found everything to be the same as she left it. 

_Glinda must have made sure no one came in here,_ Elphaba thought. With a speed she had only recently obtained over the past few years, she changed out of her bulky traveling clothes into a white shirt and a navy blue skirt, slipping black pants under the skirt. She opened her small bag and pulled out the tools she would need later on in the evening. 

So busy was she with preparing, she didn't notice the doorknob slowly turning until she heard the faint squeak of the door's rusty old hinges. In a second, she had dove under the bed along with her bag.

"Well, Elphaba. My wedding is tomorrow… I was hoping you'd be here, but I guess you forgot about me." Elphaba heard the voice of the one she held so dear. And for the first time in a long time, she felt her heart bleed in guilt. 

Elphaba glanced from her hiding spot to the clock on the further side of the wall. 

8:56

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Glinda huffed and plopped down onto the bland squeaky bed of the green woman's room, totally unaware of the other occupant.

"It was so stupid of me to think you… you would be here…" Glinda spoke to the picture of Elphaba, which was held within a locket around her neck. "I wonder if you even have the locket I gave you? Probably not, I mean… who would keep a locket at their neck while in battle right? Dear Oz, what if you're already dead?" Glinda sobbed and covered her mouth with one hand, trying to muffle the sound. 

"Elphaba, Elphie…" Glinda said the name over and over as if it was the most precious name in the entire world. She fell back on the bed, curling up in a ball as she gathered the sheets to herself, longing to smell what little scent of Elphaba that was still left on them. Her sobs shook her whole body, and salty tears stained the sheets around her long before sleep came over the small woman.

Taking a huge risk, the green woman slid from under the bed and gently sat at the edge of the mattress. Elphaba took a long moment to look over the small blonde woman that she loved so dearly. Indeed Glinda had changed; her breasts had filled out, as had her hips. Her waist was tiny, making her figure similar to an hourglass. 

She moved her bony hand over cream skin, not touching but just enough to feel the heat coming off of the smaller woman. When Glinda started to stir and her eyes started to open, Elphaba said the first thing that came to mind.

"Adormilado." 

And the blonde shuddered, than fell back into a deep sleep. 

Elphaba had always been capable of magic, ever since she was small. But, as a slave she never got a chance to use it with anything important—not without fear of being punished. 

She had only used it for tiny things: to get a dish that was too high or to help some of the flowers grow. She had even used a small trick of the beads on the bracelet the blonde had on her wrist.

Her time with the Resistance had given her such control she had never felt before, and now, when a spell came into her mind, she spoke it without hesitation. 

"Soon my sweet, soon we can be together," Elphaba whispered to the sleeping beauty, kneeling at the side of the bed and gently holding a white hand in her own green one. "Very soon, I will be able to call you mine and there will not be any restrictions. There wont be any Masters or Mistresses, I will no longer be a slave to anyone or anything but your love." 

Elphaba looked longingly at Glinda's peaceful face. She wanted to hold her, to kiss her... to make love to her. 

But good things come to those who wait, and Elphaba had to have patience. She and Glinda had both been waiting for years, much too long. A few more hours wasn't going to kill her.

But, she thought, it may just kill Glinda.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Take this with you." 

Elphaba held the oval of silver in her hand questioningly. "What's this?" she asked.

Glinda sighed. "It's a locket; surely you've seen one before." 

"I know what it is; I want to know why you're giving it to me. I don't think jewelry is very practical for where I am going," Elphaba said.

Glinda scuffed the ground with her foot and watched as the dirt kicked up into the moonlight. "Open it," she said, and the green woman obliged.

Within the silver oval was a picture of the blonde haired beauty herself, smiling sweetly within the locket.

"So I'll be with you, no matter where you go," Glinda explained quietly. "But if you don' t like it, you don't have to take it…" 

"No," Elphaba said with a smile and put a green finger under Glinda's perfect chin and gently forced the blonde to look in her eyes. "I love it, thank you. I'll keep it close, always." 

Glinda's eyes watered, but she dare not let a tear fall and harm that green skin which glowed in the moonlight. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you. I promise to return to you, my sweet." 

"Promise me that…" Glinda's breath hitched and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What?" Elphaba asked as Glinda leaned up, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. They broke it and both felt like it was over much too quickly. 

"Promise me that you won't forget me," Glinda said softly with a blush, but with seriousness in her tone.

Elphaba shook her head and held Glinda close, stroking the smaller woman's back gently. "I could never forget you, Glinda." 

Glinda awoke with a start; was it because of the memory, or was it because she could have sworn she had felt lips upon her own just a moment ago? 

Her head snapped back and forth as her eyes darted about. She found nothing out of the ordinary of the room and was threatened to start crying all over again. 

"Oh, Elphaba, please come back," she begged the air around her. She paused for a moment, and her breath stopped for a moment as if waiting for a reply, like if the slightest noise in the room would block the answer. When no marvelous miracle or whisper of a lost love's voice came, she blushed in embarrassment and frustration. 

This wasn't a novel, not fiction. It was hash reality. 

And reality sucks. 

"You promised, you promised!" she screamed into the pillow, bashing her tiny fists onto the bed. "Damn you, you promised!"

"Miss Glinda?" Glinda's head shot up at the now opened door and she saw a maid look at her with concern. Glinda huffed, running her fingers through her now bed-ridden hair. "Yes, what is it?" she spat. 

"The doctor is here, to do the um… examination…" 

Glinda sighed again, "For the love of Oz, why must Fiyero's parents be so paranoid? Of course I'm still a damned virgin, although I wish I weren't." 

The maid didn't say anything but looked to the ground. Glinda got up from bed and marched out of the room, then looked back to the maid and sighed once again. "I'm not mad at you; I'm just frustrated at the lack of trust nowadays." 

The maid nodded in agreement and smiled slightly. Glinda managed a small smile back and they both headed back to her room where the doctor was waiting. 

Glinda sighed as she passed a clock in the hallway.

9:59   
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ida stood in the bedroom of her daughter, holding Glinda's hand. "It's all right, darling. The doctor will just take a look and then it will be all over."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to spread your legs for a complete stranger. Why can't Dr. Niktok do this?" Glinda complained as nervousness spread in her as a white sheet was placed over her opened legs, giving her some privacy from the others in the room. "What if this idiot does something wrong?" She didn't very much care that said idiot was in the room with her. 

"Dear, don't worry. We've all had to do it," her grandmother said. "Your mother, me, my mother and her mother before her." 

"You all got to do it with a family doctor, not some bumbling dolt from the Vinkus! Do you even know if his hands are clean? What if he breaks it while looking for the damned thing?" 

"Glinda Upland!" Ida scolded firmly, looking over at the doctor. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. She's just nervous, that's all." 

The doctor shrugged. "I'm used to it." He looked at Glinda. "And it would please you to know, miss, that I have done this many, many times in the past, and I have never 'broken' anything. Also, my hands are very clean, and I'm wearing gloves." He lifted his white-covered hands as proof and Glinda blushed in embarrassment. 

The small blonde mumbled an apology before turning her head away from the man in between her legs. When she felt his hands go to her center, she vomited up into her mouth. She swallowed it back down, ignoring the burn and the vile taste. 

Her eyes drifted to the tik-tok clock hung high on the wall.

10:30

Within a few minutes it was finished and the doctor left the room with the nurse. The doctor informed the Prince of the state of Glinda's purity.

"She's healthy as an ox, and such hips! I am sure she will give you very strong sons," the Winkie Doctor said to Fiyero with a nod. 

"Well, that is all well and good. What about her virginity?" Fiyero's father asked. The doctor nodded once again. 

"Intact."

"Good, at least she is loyal enough," Fiyero's father said and Fiyero gave the old man a glare.

"I would appreciate it, Father, if you didn't talk about my future wife that way," Fiyero said.

Fiyero had changed as well. He was more muscle then the young man who had left, his face was that of a man, and he stood up straight with a confidence gained from coming home a Hero.

Fiyero's father nodded. "Of course, son." 

Fiyero yawned and looked up at the clock. "I think it would be best to get some rest, I don't want to look bad for my wedding pictures."

Fiyero walked down the halls with his father as they passed the clock that hung on the wall.

10:50 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ida looked at the clock in the halls: 11:30. She peeked into Glinda's room and saw with mild surprise that Glinda was still awake.

"How are you feeling?" Glinda's mother asked. Glinda buried her face into her pillow and thought about ways of killing herself to make it look like an accident. 

"Fine," she lied, "just wonderfully peachy, really." She turned her head to her mother. Her fake smiled added to the sugar of her words. Anyone would have simply gushed at how well she was feeling.

But Ida Upland wasn't just anyone.

"Darling, don't lie, it's a terrible habit. What's the matter?"

"I… I don't love Fiyero, Momsie. I never did and I never will," Glinda said and looked back at her pillow. Ida took a silent breath and gently rubbed Glinda's golden curls as the small woman trembled with unshed tears. "I don't want to marry him, Momsie. I don't want to! My heart doesn't belong to him."

"You really are in love with her, aren't you?" Ida asked sadly, though she had a smile on her face. Glinda gasped and looked at Ida with shock and fear in her eyes, "H-how did you…" 

Ida rubbed her daughter's back. "I've known ever since you two first met. I knew every time I saw you both look at each other, every time Elphaba asked about you, or you about her, I saw it in your eyes." 

"Please don't hate me!" Glinda cried. Ida pulled Glinda into her arms and held her close. "My daughter, my only child, I could never hate you."

Glinda's tears could no longer be held back, and they streamed down her face like a river. She pushed her mother away. "If you knew I loved her, why make me go through this? You and Popsicle are so selfish!" she cried.

"Don't say that! We only have your best interest at heart, Glinda!" Ida exclaimed, "And I know what you're going through, more then you know, I know it hurts." 

"How could you? You don't know anything!"

"Yes I do!"

"How?!"

"Because I was in love with someone too, and she was taken away from me because of her status!" Ida gasped and covered her mouth in horror at what she had just said. 

Glinda's tears stopped and she stared at her mother in pure disbelief. "…She?"

Ida turned away, her body trembling from the memories of long ago, of a place in time forgotten and of a girl with long red hair and a glow in her teal eyes. 

"…Momsie…" Glinda whispered as her mother's body shook with sobs. 

"It was so long ago, so long." Ida's voice came in a breaking whisper, "I was just a girl no more than sixteen. She was the same age as me. She lived in the blacksmith's house in the estate's woods, she was a slave, and her name was Preenella."

"After Lurline's fairy daughter?" 

Glinda's Momsie managed a nod.

"We were young and stupid, and in love. We had enough smarts to keep it secret, but not enough to keep it from the servants. Most of them were happy… but… just like anyone else, sometimes someone will get offended," Ida shivered, her arms wrapped around herself as if trying to regain warmth, with a shaky breath, she continued. "Someone told my father and he wasn't pleased. One day, I was supposed to meet her in the barn. But when I arrived, I found my father with a rope and a whip. I kicked and scratched and yelled, but he just tied me up to the side and smacked me silent. And… when Preenella came in…" 

Glinda's throat clenched with emotion, she had to be strong. She knew that her Momsie needed to let this out, to let it be known.

"He hit her, and hit her. There was so much blood everywhere…I begged him to stop but he told me to shut up and I wanted to scream. And then he turned and looked at me… by Oz how he looked at me. I knew I was going to die if I didn't shut up; but I couldn't just let him hurt her—not my Preenella! Before I could scream again, Preenella looked at me… she looked at me and I saw in her eyes what she was saying, 'Don't scream, don't fight, don't die.'… I felt my heart break in two, I can't even remember being in such pain. I didn't scream after that, all I could do was cry. He kept hitting her, and there was nothing I could do about it."

Ida shivered with a mixture of anger and sadness. "And after a while she just… didn't move anymore. When he stopped kicking her, he turned to me and told me he was going to beat me straight… "

Glinda gasped in horror. Ida looked down to the floor. "I couldn't stop my screaming, it hurt so much… and it just made him hit me harder. Mother had heard my screams, thank Oz, and she entered the barn in a rage. He gave her the same look he gave me, but my Mother wasn't scared. Nothing scares Grandmum when it comes to her children. She took the gun she was carrying and shot him in the head. When he fell down, she came running to me. She untied me and pulled me into her arms and I blacked out after that…" 

"When I woke up and came to my senses, Mother told me Preenella didn't last, and they had already taken her body away. When I asked where, she answered she didn't know."

"How could she not know?" Glinda demanded with an emotional voice. Ida was touched by her daughter's empathy for her pain, but hated that the girl was so close to tears and she wondered if it was a good idea to tell her all this. 

"You see dear, Preenella wasn't owned by our family, but by the blacksmith who was employed by us. Unlike us, they bury their slaves by them in an unmarked grave."

"How awful!" Glinda said. Ida nodded sadly. 

"That's the reason I don't like this slave business—I never have—even before I met Preenella. But my experience with her just made my distaste for it all the stronger. I wanted the servants to have a good life, a healthy one with a good roof over their head. I want them to be free, that's the only reason I allowed your father to buy slaves off the market. At least if they're here they can be treated better. Although I can't give them full freedom they deserve, I can give them as much as possible." 

"Momsie, what about Popsicle?" Glinda asked softly after a moment of silence. "If you didn't love him why did you…"

Ida sighed and thought. "I do care for your father. I care for him deeply. I love him, but… not the deep love I had felt for her, no. Like you and Fiyero, my marriage was arranged when I was young and I grew up with Erick. He is my friend, and my husband, and the father of my child. And for that, I'll always love him."

"So I was… " Glinda didn't know what to say after that or even how to feel, she had always thought that her parents were trying to have a child, not that the idea was in any way forced or by accident. "I was… a mistake?"

"No!" Ida cupped her daughter's face and forced the younger woman to look at her. "You were most certainly not a mistake! Don't ever think, even for one moment that I love you any less. I love you, with all my heart, you're my flesh and blood no matter if the love your father and I have isn't the love you thought it was, and so does your Popsicle. He loves you, you're his little girl, understand?" Ida said firmly.

Glinda nodded and Ida gave her girl a kiss on the head. She stood up and turned to leave. 

"Momsie…" Ida stopped short of taking the knob in her hand and turned slightly to the side, showing Glinda had her attention. "If Preenella came back, would you go with her?" Glinda asked.

Silence loomed in the room for a while before Ida spoke. 

"I think I'm just in too deep now… even if…" Ida trailed off and looked at Glinda. "I don't want to force you to marry Fiyero. But, your father thinks it's best… and I do believe it would be a good idea for you to leave this house and start a family of your own. And give your children a better start then I have given you. In time, you'll grow fond of Fiyero; maybe even grow to love him." 

"Momsie, how could you say that?" Glinda shook her head in disbelief. "How can you say it so calmly, after you know how I feel?"

Ida turned to fully face Glinda. "I'm saying it, because I know what happens. Your father will be hurt… and when he's upset he drinks, and when he drinks he is… not someone that would be enjoyable to be with in good company." Ida looked away from Glinda, guilt filling her gut as she remembered the barely visible scar on her daughter's back. "I can't protect you like my mother did for me, I'm just not strong enough… all I can do is push you in the direction that would be to your benefit."

Glinda gasped and her mother left. Glinda lay on her bed, her eyes still wide at what her mother said. She thought and shook her head. It couldn't be right.

Her Popsicle would never hurt her, could never hurt her, not his little Galinda.

…Could he?

Glinda held her head as a flash of a memory flickered in her mind. Something she had forgotten, something she didn't want to remember.

He was hurting her. Don't hurt her, stop it! 

A loud crack, cut of flesh burned on her back. 

Glinda gasped and sat up in bed, covering her face she shivered. No, no it was just a bad dream, it couldn't be real! The scar was from an accident in a tree, not from her Popsicle! Not from her father!

Glinda fell back into the bed with a thump and stared up, her tear-filled eyes turned to the ceiling. 

"I'm scared…I'm scared." She turned and curled into a ball. "Come back! Don't you love me anymore? You promised!"

Glinda sobbed into her pillow, and once again the only response that met her question was the soft air around her. Anger filled her. She sat up from her bed and stood up. She stormed over to her desk and ripped out the bracelet Elphaba had given her. She put both hands on the magical swirls of the beads and pulled. 

Clank, clank, thump, thump, thump.

The beads fell to the floor, rolling off in all directions as Glinda threw the remainder of the beads off in some forgotten part of the room and she ripped into the drawers. She was throwing anything and everything; she didn't care anymore, she was just so angry, and sad and hurt.

Her hand came to the necklace, and as she was about to throw that too, the stone in the center caught her eye, it seemed to glow as the light hit it, raised high in her grip. Glinda stared at the pink and green, and her eyes burned. 

"Elphie…"

The clock chimed as it reached the hour of the new day.

12:00

"I'm right here." 

Glinda turned around in fright, ready to throw the good-sized rock at whatever was there in her room, and stopped when she saw a familiar green face. "Elphie… Elphaba… sweet Oz, I've gone crazy haven't I?"

Elphaba shook her head and stepped closer to Glinda, her eyes filled with love, sadness, and guilt. "No, you're not crazy… no more then usual anyway," Elphaba said with a smirk, at which Glinda rushed into an embrace, not even caring about the comment, and held the green woman tight. 

"Elphaba, Elphaba, my Elphie!"

"I've missed you so much. I meant to have come sooner." Elphaba held the smaller woman tightly and inhaled her golden curls sent. "By Oz, how I've waited for this moment where I could hold you, touch you…" Elphaba trailed off and continued to hold the blonde close to her, and saw the bracelet in ruins on the floor. "You have every right to be mad that I have just appeared out of nowhere," she whispered. "I'll understand if you want me to leave, and never come back."

Glinda shook her head violently, cupping her lover's emerald green face in her hands and kissing her deeply, passionately, fiercely. "Never leave me, never leave me again."  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	7. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE:_ WARNING this chapter has SMUT! This story contains Slavery, Female on Female affections. Revolution, War, Violence and Language._**

* * *

Glinda's lips parted and a soft moan escaped her. Elphaba couldn't help but kiss her fiercely. The sound felt so forbidden, so dangerous. It made Elphaba want her even more.

"We've waited so long; let's not waste another second," Glinda panted in ecstasy, and Elphaba didn't argue.

Elphaba's lips trailed a hot path down the smaller woman's neck, hands grasping at the nightgown and ripping it open. Glinda normally would have screamed at the ruined clothes, but found the intoxicating feel of sensual touches worth a shredded outfit.

She breathed a ragged sigh. Elphaba's hand felt so hot on her skin. It was as if she were the slave—Elphaba's slave, of passion, of love. But she didn't care; she would happily be Elphaba's slave for the rest of her life.

Burning green hands marked their property, a shivering, majestic beauty.

They moved gracefully, intensely, like they had made love countless times before. Elphaba knew just where to touch, and Glinda knew she never wanted to be held by anyone else as long as she lived.

Elphaba's mouth, hot and entrancing, captured a pink nipple. She grazed her teeth and tongue over it, leaving the bud wet and erect. Where her mouth could not be, her hands were, caressing and teasing. She trailed her mouth down from that nipple and switched, electing a breathy moan from her lover. She kissed down a smooth belly.

After what felt like an eternity to Glinda, she felt green lips in between her slick thighs, teasingly placing a small kiss on the left, then the right thigh. Glinda was growing more aroused by the minute and her hips jerked.

"Elphaba," she groaned. "I need you. Stop teasing."

Elphaba looked up from her spot and Glinda gazed down with love, passion and desire. Elphaba smiled back up at her, positioning the blonde's legs over her shoulders before teasing lips open with her tongue and diving in. Glinda gasped at the new feeling, she arched her back and her eyes fluttered closed. She moved against her lover's face.

Elphaba closed her eyes, savoring the taste of the woman she loved. She gently placed a finger at wet folds, and looked up for permission. Glinda gazed down, and her hand moved to raven locks. "Please, Elphie," she begged, "make me yours."

And she did, sliding a finger into the hot center of her love, pausing when she met a tight resistance. A yank on her black hair was enough encouragement to continue. She gazed up at Glinda, who winced for a moment at the loss of purity. She waited for her to adjust, and then pushed the green digit in and out. It wasn't long until Glinda's moans became more urgent and another finger was added.

"Elphaba, oh Oz yes, don't stop!" Glinda groaned as she felt a third finger enter her, filling her. When green lips went to her hard clit, she couldn't stand it. She fell back onto the bed, breaths becoming gasps, words becoming lustful moans.

At one point Glinda's moans became so loud, Elphaba had to reposition herself so she could silence the blonde with her mouth as her hand picked up the pace. Glinda grabbed the back of Elphaba's neck, pulling her into hard, deep, passionate kisses, only broken for short gasps of air.

"Elphaba," Glinda gasped out in a whisper, her voice breaking, desperate to keep her scream at bay but unable to keep the name from her lips. The expression upon the blonde woman's face as she went over the edge was the single most erotic, arousing and beautiful thing that the green slave had ever seen.

_And it's all because of me,_ Elphaba grinned. She gently helped the blonde down from her high and watched as her love's body fell limp and a goofy smile danced across lust-colored lips.

There were so many things Glinda wanted to say to Elphaba in that moment, to thank her for. But her mouth would not work for anything besides an exhausted and satisfied sigh, and a long loving kiss.

She reached her hands up to unbutton her lover's shirt, but green hands stopped her.

"But, Elphie, I wanted to…"

"Shh, my sweet, there will be plenty of time for that later. Glinda, I want you to run away with me," Elphaba whispered. Glinda looked up, stunned and hopeful. "The campaign that is going on, the war, it's going to end at the ninth hour in two days. There is only one thing that needs to be done, before it can happen."

"What is that?"

"The Hero of Oz needs to be taken out of the picture." said Elphaba, her voice barely a whisper. Glinda didn't understand, and had to think. Then it clicked. Fiyero had come back, being called Hero of Oz for defending not only his home country, but the Wizard's biggest base.

"You're going to kill him!" Glinda squeaked, and flinched when Elphaba hushed her harshly. "You're going to kill Fiyero?"

"Not me personally, no, but that is the general idea," Elphaba said coolly. "I told you before, this war is going to end in two days, and I don't want you in the cross fire."

"Elphaba, I may not find him that appealing, nor do I wish to marry him but I would never wish him dead! Isn't there some other way?"

"My sweet, with Fiyero out of the way, the rebels in the Vinkus will have no trouble taking Kiamo Ko out from under those Winkies' noses."

"How can you be sure?"

"Simple; the Winkies are an egotistical people, stupid, greedy and fill of pride. They rely on brute strength to win battles, but Fiyero has some brains—some brains—and that's why he has been able to be a 'hero.' But, with loss of their precious, undefeatable, immortal warrior prince, they will turn on each other for the next in line. Bingo," she said, hitting her fist with her hand to emphasize her point. "Instant civil war. Then after the new order is put into play, that war will come to an end, also."

"What makes you think it will be that easy?" Glinda frowned.

"Because Ozma is the one leading the rebellion. You know the history of Oz almost as well as I; you know that if anyone would listen to the mythical Ozma, it would be them."

"Ozma? But I thought she was killed a long time ago!" Glinda gasped in awe.

"The Wizard thought so, too." Elphaba grinned.

"How is that possible? How can…" Glinda's long line of questions was interrupted by a yawn. Elphaba smiled and leaned down, giving her love a kiss.

"Will you come with me?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh, do you even have to ask? Yes, I will. I will, Elphaba," Glinda said with a lazy smile. She reached a pale hand over an emerald green one and laced their fingers together. Elphaba's smile grew and she placed kisses on the blonde's face. "When do we go?"

"Before dawn. I'll let you get an hour's sleep. Make the most of it, my love."

She didn't have to tell the blonde twice, within a moment the princess was fast asleep. Elphaba gave the blonde one last kiss before going to make the preparations with her comrade. She looked out onto the balcony. Hidden by the night she whistled a bird call. She waited for an answer, but none came. She tried again, but still no answer did she receive.

"Damn it all, where the hell is she?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ida slept in her bedchambers. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a cap to keep it from being knotted, and her nightgown was frilly and warm. The lace curtains of her bed flowed at the sudden breeze from the long window. She shivered and cuddled tighter into the blankets, toes curled under the sheets to retain warmth.

Unseen to her, the window opened wider, and sudden warmth filled the room. She murmured in her sleepy state, eyes still closed but relaxed. A cloaked figure glided across the moonlit room to her bedside.

"Ida," the unknown figure whispered. "Ida, wake up."

Ida groaned, and rolled on her other side, swatting away at the unseen annoyance. She was tired. The figure grew annoyed, and leaned down close to the sleeping beauty and whispered something into her ear, and then snapped back just before it could be hit by a springing blonde.

"You scandalous pervert, how dare you…!" Ida snapped, and then gasped in horror at the cloaked figure at her bedside. "Who the hell are you, how did you get in here?!" Ida covered her chest with the blankets, her eyes wide open, and quite aware of another in her room. She took a breath, ready to scream for help, but was silenced by a soft, firm hand.

"Shh, calm down you silly fool," the stranger said in a soft calming tone. Ida didn't relax though, she couldn't. She wondered in a half-asleep state if her husband had gotten drunk and hired someone to kill her. As if reading her thoughts, the stranger spoke, "I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you."

Ida rolled her eyes, and the figure seemed to shiver with a chuckle. The light voice made Ida's blood chill, it sounded just like…

"If I let my hand off of your mouth, do you promise not to scream? I really don't have time to keep covering your mouth every five minutes," the figure said. Ida managed a shaky nod. The hand released and Ida lay motionless on her bed, fearful, confused, and oddly enough—hopeful.

"Who are you?" Ida asked.

"Funny, I thought you would remember. But I suppose you have forgotten me, it's been almost thirty years." A lock of hair slipped out from under the hood, a soft crimson red in the moonlight. Ida's eyes widened, her heart jumped, and her mind raced. She quickly stood from her bed in a flash, and grabbed the hood and ripped it off the head of the stranger. Surprised teal eyes stared back at her. Ida went ghostly pale.

Ida's eyes rolled back into her head, and the world around her went black.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Elphaba waited impatiently in the light colored room, pacing back and forth. She had already packed a bag for Glinda, for she knew if the blonde packed she would take everything but her mattress— hell, maybe even that, too!

She heard a rustling and she grabbed a chair, then cautiously walked to the balcony, ready to smack whatever it was but sighed in annoyance and relief when she saw who it was.

"Where the hell have you been?" Elphaba snapped in a whisper. "We're already behind…" She saw the unconscious form of her mistress lying propped up against the railing. "Oh my Oz! What did you do to my Mistress?"

"Your old Mistress," the red head corrected. "And I didn't do anything, she fainted on me. I think she looks quite cute! Look, her face even has a blush."

"I don't care about a stupid blush, you old witch! What happened? And why did you even bring her here?"

"She's coming with us."

"What?!" Elphaba hissed.

"She. Is. Coming. With. Us," the red haired accomplice repeated slowly, punctuating her words.

"She is not!"

They heard a yawn, and saw the silhouette of the other blonde beauty sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Elphaba began to panic, knowing that if Glinda saw her mother like this that she might stay behind. Elphaba motioned wildly to her comrade, who took the hint and picked up the unconscious woman.

"Get her out of here and back in her room," Elphaba whispered harshly before going into the bedroom, where her lover needed her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Elphie?" Glinda called a bit fearfully when she saw no one else in the room. She held the blankets to her chin, wondering if it was all just a taunting dream. "Elphie…"

"Yes, my sweet, I'm here. Here, put this on, we have to leave." Elphaba handed Glinda a plain white slave dress. Glinda looked over the clothing, although it wasn't really her style, it would do. She quickly changed, and was stunned how light it was.

"Is something wrong?" Elphaba asked, glimpsing the look on her lover's face.

"This is so… light! I can actually breathe!" Glinda said in shock. Elphaba let a light cackle out, and smirked at her love. Glinda smoothed out the dress. "My Oz, what an invention!"

Elphaba shook her head and draped her cloak over the blonde's shoulders. "It's chilly out, this will keep you warm."

"Thank you. But, Elphie wont you be cold?"

"I'm fine, my pretty. Now we must go."

"But I haven't packed anything yet!"

"I did that for you." Glinda looked surprised and was about to speak but Elphaba answered the question she knew was going to be asked. "I'm sorry my sweet, but your dresses are just too much to carry. I packed your toothbrush, hair brush, and body cleansers. I have some dresses for you; they're plain and wont draw suspicion."

"I understand," Glinda said softly. Elphaba quickly left to the balcony and urged Glinda to follow. The blonde paused, and then looked back into the house. "Shouldn't I leave a note? Momsie and Popsical will be so worried."

"There's no time. Glinda, you have to decide. Do you want to come with me, or stay here? I will accept whatever you choose, and I will always love you," Elphaba said softly. "I want you to be happy."

Glinda glanced back at her room, where she had been all her life. She had so many memories within this room.

She looked at Elphaba, and realized she had just as many memories, if not more, with this one woman. She looked at Elphaba's dark eyes and melted at the love she saw shining in them.

She made her choice.

"I never want to leave your side," Glinda said, taking the green hand with her own and holding it tightly. "Never, ever."

Elphaba smiled, and gave her love a kiss before turning and holding her arms behind her. "Get on," she said. Glinda wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, and wrapped her legs about the waist. Both Elphaba and Glinda both had never been more thankful for Glinda's small height and weight more than that moment.

Slowly, Elphaba climbed down the wall of the mansion with the small blonde clung tight to her back. Once at the bottom, Glinda let go as instructed and landed with a small thump on the ground. Elphaba jumped the last foot down and then took Glinda's hand, tugging her along quickly before someone saw.

They ran to a wagon, hidden in the thick brush of the outline of the Upland property. The wagon was very odd, because behind each wheel was a small broom, and the tarp over it was so tight, Glinda didn't know how they were supposed to get in. At the drivers seat was an old man, at least it looked like an old man in the dim moonlight. It was hard to tell.

"Are we all set?" Elphaba asked. He nodded and motioned to the back.

"Get in, and be quick about it," the man said in a surprisingly small voice for a man of his age.

Elphaba ushered her into the tarp, and Glinda had to get on her belly to crawl in. Elphaba soon followed behind and knocked a series of complicated knocks on the floor of the wagon. To Glinda's surprise, a door opened up and she almost fell. She wiggled her way in after Elphaba showed her how, and then the door was closed. The space was a bit snug, but not cramped. She felt for a familiar green hand, when she found it she squeezed and bit her lip. It was pitch black, and Glinda hated the dark.

"It's all right my love, you're safe." Elphaba whispered in to her loves ear and held the blonde close. "You're safe with me."

Glinda felt warm and safe in Elphaba's arms, and relaxed. Her legs went out a bit and she jumped when she heard a loud shout. "Hey!"

Glinda almost screamed, but Elphaba kissed her silent. "Don't worry, my sweet. That's just one of my fellow rebel members," the green woman said. They heard a faint groan and both of the women were startled.

"Where am I?" They heard a fourth woman's voice and Glinda gasped.

"Momsie?"

"Glinda?"

"Preenella, I told you not to bring her!"

"And I told you I was bringing her."

"Elphie, you kidnapped my mother?"

"No, Glinda, I didn't. That idiot did."

"I resent that term."

"You represent it."

"Preenella?"

"Yes, Dee, it's me."

"B-but you're dead!"

"What is she talking about?"

"We have a history."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Everyone be quiet, when we set up camp we can all discuss this hellish situation!" Preenella snapped. Everyone had questions buzzing about in their head, but forced them quiet, at least until they were safe.

Meanwhile after dawn had come, the members of the Upland Manor awoke to find the Mistress and Young Mistress's rooms in shambles and the two women missing.

Erick Upland formed a search party, but found nothing of either of them besides one piece of his wife's nightgown that had been torn off and stuck to a branch of a thorn bush, and his daughter's left earring. He feared the worst.

Fiyero was enraged that someone had stolen his fiancée, and searched everywhere for the blonde.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

At night, Elphaba, Glinda, Ida and Preenella reached the campsite, which was several miles away from civilization and hidden in a cave. Ida, still in shock, needed help out of the wagon and to walk, and Glinda was whispering to Elphie that she needed to use the ladies' room.

Once everything was settled and Glinda had braved to go out in the brushes, they settled in the cave. Brush and a stone were placed at the mouth. The old man had turned out to be a very young man, barely old enough to shave.

Elphaba walked them all deeper and deeper, and it felt like they were going underground. Finally after a long series of twists and turns, they reached where a large group was gathered, made up of Animals and people alike.

The young man hurried over to a woman. _His mother_, Glinda thought as she was led by Elphaba to a clear spot out of earshot of the others and near the fire that lit the large cavern.

"I think we should leave your mother and Preenella alone for a while," Elphaba said, and Glinda nodded. She had many questions, but she couldn't even imagine the shock her mother must be going through.

Glinda shivered, and leaned into the green woman. She looked around. She saw many slaves, Animals and even rich people she had met once or twice at balls or other events. Over the fire was a large cooking pot filled with gray soup. Vegetables were floating in the liquid and so were some other things Glinda couldn't identify.

She watched as her mother and the red-haired Preenella left the room and headed down a dark corridor. She looked up at her green lover, and trailed a finger down a strong jaw.

"Elphie?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"If you ever fake your death, or I believe you're dead and you're really alive, would you come back to me?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear?" Glinda asked, her tone challenging. Elphaba smirked and leaned down, capturing pink lips in a deep kiss that wiped all doubts from Glinda's mind.

"I love you. Not even death would keep me from you," Elphaba whispered, and Glinda smiled.

A Tiger walked over to them, offering the hungry Glinda a bowl of the soup. Glinda tried her best not to make a face at the fluid and thanked the Tiger. She took a sip and was surprised at how good it tasted.

"Never judge a book by its cover, my sweet, how many times must I tell you that?" Elphaba teased before taking a sip of her own soup.

"Screw the book, Elphaba, this soup is delicious!" Glinda said, and Elphaba choked on her soup in laughter.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Preenella took Ida's hand and lead her to a secluded spot deeper into the cave. She twisted a rock, and a torch on the wall lit up, banishing the darkness of their private spot. Ida shivered, either from the chill of the damp air or the fact she was looking at a dead woman. She didn't know.

She felt something being draped over her, and she looked at the warm brown rags about her shoulders. She glanced at teal eyes, and held the cloak tight around her. "Thank you," she said softly. Preenella shrugged, and stuffed her hands in her pockets. They stood in silence for a while before Ida spoke. "How did you…"

"My Master threw my body out into a pile of dirt and covered it up; he didn't bother to check if I was alive or dead. When I came to, I knew if I went back they would kill me for real. After all, a slave that can't work isn't worth keeping," Preenella said. "I was badly injured but I managed to escape to the east." Preenella looked at the fire of the touch and allowed herself to be caught in memories of the past.

"I wanted to see you, but I knew that with your father there it was too dangerous, for both of us. Years later, after I had regained my strength and then some, I came back to tell you that I could protect you. But, then I found that your mother had already killed the bastard, and I saw you… you didn't see me, but I saw you. And you had a little pink bundle in your arms, just like this." She held an invisible bundle close her chest. "And Erick was by your side and you looked so happy, I've never seen you smile like that. I saw you had moved on, so I decided if you still believed I was dead and gone, I wouldn't come to your thoughts and sadden you."

Ida frowned, and became sad and angry. She was sad she had made Preenella believe that, but angry the redhead had not come and told her she was alive, although she understood why. She saw the other woman breathe in, and kept silent.

"Then, I formed the rebellion. Years and years later, Elphaba joined. There were rumors flying about that she had been in love with her Mistress, and had lost her. I, of course, knew what pain that was like, so I talked to her. She explained to me that she hadn't lost her love, but had left so she could make a world where they could be together without sneaking around in fear. I found her interesting—besides her skin—and we talked more and more."

"When I found out the girl she loved was your daughter, I was so shocked. But I guess that saying is true; like mother, like daughter." Preenella grinned and Ida hid a smile behind the cloth of the cloak.

Preenella's grin vanished. She grew furious, and her fists trembled. "And then, I found out what that bastard had done to Glinda, and to you. I was such a fool not to take you away when I had the chance. I may not be rich; but I would have loved you, and made a good home for you and Glinda. I never would have struck you!"

"I know," Ida said softly.

The walls of the caves seemed to thicken the air, and the silence lingered, suffocating them.

"I still wonder. Why did you name her Galinda?" Preenella asked, desperate to stop the awkwardness.

"You liked that name," Ida whispered, "that's why I named her that. Erick wanted to name her after his mother, but I knew you never really cared for Erick's mother."

"Ha!" Preenella scoffed, "Ain't that the truth. I'm really glad that witch kicked the bucket." They both let out a small chuckle, and Ida smiled. "You're horrible, 'Ella."

"Ella… no one has called me that in a long time," Preenella said softly, a smile gracing her face.

"No one's called me Dee in a long time, either." Ida pointed out.

Silence filled the room again, but this time it was comfortable, familiar, and welcomed. Without a word, they moved closer to each other, eyes clouded by desire, and long-buried-love finally coming to the surface. Lips met in a passionate, slow, and deep kiss, and everything around them melted into nothingness as the two old lovers reunited.

"I love you," Ida breathed.

"I know," Preenella said.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	8. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Hi guys! I'm back from vacation in Williamsburg VA, and it was great! My legs are sore from all the walkin but Bush Gardens was worth it! WHOOO! More So close, yet so far and Married life asap. I got sooo many ideas, just have to put it all down.**

** ALSO, I'm thinking about doing illustrations for this story, maybe, not sure yet. But since I have my scanner again its a good chance! **

**Anyway, more reviews are great idea! **

**Tell me, how am I doing? What would you like to see as the story goes on? What do you think of the pairings? And so on. Leave a word, it makes me a happy camper.  
**


	9. Chapter 7

_I need a beta, but since I've made you wait long enough here is the chapter you've been waiting for. If anyone is interested, please give me a note and we can get things moving finally.

* * *

_

------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun rose into the sky, so did Fiyero. He didn't bother getting out his men in a search party, for The Brave and Noble Hero of Oz could surely find someone as delicate and stunning as Glinda.

On horseback, he traveled into town asking if anything odd had happened. All he asked claimed to know nothing, but said there was an old man with a very peculiar wagon, as the tarp around it was so tight it would be impossible to put cargo into it, but they assumed that it was because of the forecast for rain and snow the next day and that the items were already in.

Fiyero followed where they said the wagon had headed, onto the dirt road heading into the plains out of Frottica. He glanced down after a while, and to his surprise a small hand broom laid in the road and right behind it, a long single indentation in the dirt, a wheel track.

Curious, he decided to follow it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda rolled and wiggled back and forth on the cave floor, trying to find a comfortable position to rest, but after four minutes of trying she gave up. Next to her under the heavy blanket, Elphaba lay sound asleep; the night's work had taken its toll on her. Glinda glanced at her emerald love and trailed a finger down a green neck and chest. She rested on her side and watched the trail her finger burned into the green plain. Her hand met at the button of the white shirt, with the light pressure the button came undone. Glinda blushed and took her hand back, looking at the newly exposed flesh. She glanced over her shoulder and around at the empty area they were.

Everyone else was off in one of the larger caverns to keep warm or out on patrol around the cave's opening. No one would be around for hours. It was just them.

All alone.

So close, so hot.

Or, well, Glinda was hot, anyway.

She shivered at the idea of Elphaba seeing her naked in the light.

Luscious peach skin, large round breasts, perk pink nipples. Every curve and every fault revealed.

The thought of the scar flickered in her mind and she unconsciously held her dress tighter to her. That horrible, thin, ugly white scar, it haunted her. She sighed, a frown forming fast upon her face. But then, she remembered something. She had never seen Elphaba naked, not fully, anyway. She wondered what her lover looked like without the white skirt and blue pants. Her face grew red as fantasies filled her head, and arousal filled her body.

No, no, no. Don't think such things. Here she is, exhausted after making sure you were safe and giving you the greatest freedom and here you are thinking up ways to make her scream. Let her sleep. Glinda's inner voice said, but the more she tried not to, the more she wondered what Elphaba tasted like.

"Glinda?" a sleepy voice brought her out of a trance. Glinda's eyes fluttered open and she looked at her lover, and was lost in her chocolate brown eyes. "Are you alright, my love?"

"I'm fine," Glinda said with a goofy smile, "just thinking."

"About what?" Elphaba asked as she wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her close. Glinda blushed, "Just some… ideas, that's all." and what idea's they were.

Elphaba's lips ascended upon her lips, and moved down to her ear. "What ideas would those be?" she asked, hot breath teasing the princess's delicate ear and neck. It was like Elphaba was purposely trying to make her go insane.

Elphaba's mouth came to a slender neck and sucked. Glinda's heart pounded, her arousal grew evermore fiery. Teeth grazed against her sensitive flesh and she let out a ragged sigh. Hands roamed, bodies flushed and eyes became dark with desire. Soon, Glinda's dress was gone. The only protection from the chill in the air was their bodies and the large heavy blanket over them. Glinda gazed up at her love, whose hands caressed and teased all over in love and lust.

"Elphie," Glinda whispered, "I want to see you… all of you." Elphaba shifted into the light, but Glinda shook her head. "I mean… without the shirt."

Elphaba watched her lover, a bit surprised at the request, but nonetheless pleased. Blue eyes lit with passion and love, her face flushed and gentle hands probed her partner's white shirt. Slowly the articles of clothing were removed, leaving only emerald skin to show.

Elphaba felt only love coming from the warmth of the body next to her, and for the first time, she noticed how hard the floor of the cave was. She noticed how dark the setting was, she notice how the light from the torch made her green skin all more apparent. She turned away, knees brought to her chest and a shiver of shame coursed through her. How could she, a green devil, ever win the love of a beautiful woman like Glinda? How could she ever ask that the blonde stay in this place, on the hard floor of this dank cavern?

But, Glinda did not notice how hard the floor was, she did not notice how cold it was as the blanket fell from her and pooled at her lap. She saw light discoloring across her lovers back, she saw countless scars, impossible to tell when one ended and another began. She grabbed Elphaba's arm and inspected the light, almost invisible scars there. Her eyes watered, pain filled her body and soul.

"Elphaba… Who did this to you?" Glinda asked with a sad voice.

"My Master," Elphaba said, although there was no spite in her voice. Glinda gazed in disbelief, and tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "Scars like these, are just how it is for a slave, my sweet. If the slave displeases the Master, they must be punished. The whip is just your father's punishment of choice. Do you see? do you see why I want us to be free? It's not just for you and I, my sweet, it's for all of us, for every slave and Animal in Oz."

In that moment of total vulnerability and reality, Glinda had never felt more convicted to anything in her life. She held Elphaba close and tightly, never wishing to let go.

"I'll stay with you, forever and ever. I'll help free the slaves and the Animals. I'll help free you, whatever it takes. No one deserves such treatment." Glinda said softly, and Elphaba closed her eyes, mixture of pride and happiness swirled within her.

She turned to her lover, and finally, they lay back down on the floor. Their lovemaking was slow and intense, and their love and devotion for one another grew to an unimaginable level.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Preenella held her old girlfriend in her arms, gently kissing the soft skin of a still elegant neck. They both had aged, they now had curves and fully developed breasts, and they both had grown into adults, and the wisdom that comes with years.

"By the way, Dee, happy birthday," Preenella grinned and Ida blushed. "You're the big 4-0 now, isn't that right?"

"Hush."

"Nothing wrong with turning another year older, my pretty, your hair may turn, your bones may ache but your beauty shall never be touched."

"Hush," her command was softer this time, her body turned and fingers gently laid against pink lips, "hush."

Preenella's voice vanished, and her eyes clouded with love and desire at the gesture. Their lips met once again in a soft, feather light kiss.

"I have always longed to hold you again," whispered Preenella. "I never thought I would ever get the chance." hands began to roam, breath quickened, and desire and need rose. But a face flashed in Ida's mind, and she gently pushed away.

"Ella, I can't."

"Why? We've been kept apart so long—why wait another moment?"

"I'm chained by vows…" Ida whispered, "To my husband. I can't betray him, I may not love him but I can't do something so harmful." Preenella frowned, but she did not press further, she loved Ida too much to compromise her belief in trust and loyalty towards a spouse.

"Oh, Ella, I'm so sorry." Ida sobbed into her love's shoulder. The red haired woman merely wrapped her arms about the saddened and ashamed blonde protectively, lovingly, and caressed her with a gentle hand. "I want so much to be able to touch you, so much more than this. But…"

"Shh, stop those tears; I understand. Can I just hold you, kiss you?"

"Yes, yes of course you can." Ida gasped out as her lips pressed against her heart's lips. "Please, kiss me, hold me. I need to know you're real."

"I'm no ghost, my love." Preenella said with a smile and kissed her more fiercely, and was overjoyed when her lover made no protest.

"Preenella, something's happened!" a Ram said, clomping into the area in a panic. "Come see, quickly!" Preenella and Ida looked at each other for a brief moment, then quickly got up and followed the inconsolable Ram as it galloped down the corridors.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba slipped into her shirt, glancing over at her flushed blonde beauty, a content smile upon her sleeping face. Elphaba couldn't resist. She leaned down, brushing the blonde locks away from Glinda's back and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder blade.

"Fae! Fae!" a voice called. Elphaba groaned and sat up, pulling the blanket over Glinda, covering her naked body from unworthy eyes. She turned to the entrance of the small pocket she and Glinda made their bedroom, annoyed anyone dared to disturb her from precious girlfriend time. "Fae are you here?"

"Shut up! You'll wake Glinda," Elphaba hissed, slapping her mouth over the boy's mouth and nose. He mumbled loudly, flaring his arms and legs about in a rage of being silenced. "Now, in a whisper, explain what this intrusion is for after I told you not to bother me, you brat." Elphaba let go of the boy, who gasped for air and made a face at the green woman.

"One of the brooms fell off, there's a trail leading right here!" The boy said fearfully. Elphaba's fists clenched in anger and frustration.

'Damn it, that means there's a straight line right to our door. We need to get rid of those tracks at least three miles out. But they've been there for a day; people must have seen them by now… they'll find us.' Elphaba thought, looking back at Glinda, her Glinda. She couldn't lose her again.

"Get those tracks off the roads and everyone ready, we need to move. It's not safe here any longer." Elphaba barked, the boy nodded and sprinted off to tell the others. Elphaba turned and knelt at her loves side, putting her warm boney hand on her back. "My sweet, you need to wake up." She said with a slightly saddened smile.

Glinda stirred, her eyes fluttering open and looking to her lover. She turned over, looking up at Elphaba with a sleepy smile.

"Hello my love," Glinda murmured, reaching her arm up and cupped Elphaba's cheek tenderly. Elphaba in turn gently placed her green hand over Glinda's white one, leaning into the touch and kissing her palm. "You're all dressed, are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I need to check on the wagon, by dark we have to be out of here." Elphaba said as she gave Glinda one more kiss before standing up. She turned and squinted in the dark, looking for her shoes. Glinda seemed slightly worried as she sat up, holding the blanket to her bare chest.

"But why, Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"You and Mis… I mean your mother, are "kidnapped." Meaning there will be a lot of people looking for you." Elphaba said, pulling on her boots. "Get dressed my pretty, we need to make sure everything is moved and out of here."

Glinda got dressed in her simple white dress, her cloak was tied and everyone was fed by the time she, Ida and Preenella boarded the wagon. She looked at all the clad dressed Animal's and Slaves. She grabbed Elphaba's arm, and the green woman turned to her.

"What is it, Glinda?"

"Elphie, if we're stopped they'll know just by the look of them." Glinda said softly.

"If they wear cloaks they'll be even more suspicious." Preenella said.

"Not if… we improvise." said Ida with a knowing grin, and with that she and Glinda got to work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Fiyero rode horseback down the dirt road, he had been ridding all day, not stopping for anything or anyone in his way. He would find his fiancé and marry her if it was the last thing he did. Only he could do what he wished to her, and no one else. His eyes looked down to the track, having a feeling if he continued to follow this one line he would find his betrothed, ready to be rescued by her prince charming.

The track stopped and Fiyero cursed, halting his horse abruptly. He slid off, his booted feet clanking onto the ground and his knees bent, inspecting the line intently, it had been washed away by something, a rain shower? It hadn't rained all say. Something was fishy about this, but he had no instinct of what to do now.

As he thought, he heard the clattering of horses hoofs, and glanced up to see a caravan of four wagons, each no doubt carrying cargo. Normally he would have paid no mind, but as the wagon hit a bump something fell out, a old doll. He narrowed his eyes and picked up the toy.

"Halt in the name of The Wizard!" he yelled. He walked to the wagon which had stopped and dropped the doll, he ripped open the back flap and saw a bunch of cloaked figures and animals.

"Slaves." He said, grabbing the first cloaked figure near him, ripping open the cloak. "What…?" The girl he held up was most certainly not a slave, she was too clean, her dress was clearly expensive and her hair was done up in curls. Another cloaked figure opened her cloak, a tall red haired Lady.

"Let go of my daughter!" she spat, grabbing the almost crying child. "How dare you, sir! I'll report you to the Wizard's head of soldiers, you barbarian. It's against the law to act such a way to nobility!"

"I'm sorry, it's just I thought she…" Fiyero stammered, the teal eyes of the woman started to scare him with their intensity.

"I'll have you know my daughter and I are on our way back home from a trip, and we're traveling with our slaves and belongings. We've been on the road for three days and I would appreciate it if you did not waste my time with your stammering and insulting accusations! And I'll be having that doll back." The woman said strongly, holding out her white gloved hand firmly. Fiyero handed back the doll and backed away, bowing.

"I apologize for the mix-up."

"You are NOT forgiven." The woman settled back in the wagon after spitting at Fiyero, pulling the flap back down to block the harsh light of the hot sun. As it pulled away Fiyero could hear the mumblings and yelling of the woman about how rude the idiot in green was and how she was going to report his abuse to the Wizard's guard.

Fiyero shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew there were slaves being transported in there, but he had no idea they were owned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When they were out of earshot the woman let out a huge sigh, taking off the white gloves off her work-scared hands, and smiled at two figures hidden under cloaks. "I can't believe it worked," she said.

"It's all in the acting," one of them said. Glinda and Ida pulled off their hoods and laughed, and the little girl who had been all dressed up crawled into her real mother's lap and held her dolly tight. Elphaba smiled from behind the covering of a large box, holding Glinda's hand from around it. "You are quite the cunning fox, my sweet." Elphaba said.

"Oh, shucks. It was nothing, Elphie. Momsie helped a lot." Glinda said, moving so she was next to Elphaba instead of in front of her. Ida looked back at them and smiled, moving over to Preenella and nuzzled into her side.

"But it was your idea in the first place, dear." Ida said with a chuckle as she played with the ruffles on the skirt. "Ella, you look nice in that dress."

"Don't push it, Blondie." Preenella said, but wrapped an arm around Ida and rested her head on her lover's with a relieved and warm smile. "I'm just relived you know how to sew."

"It's a shame we didn't have enough fabric for the back," Ida added as she playfully lifted the skirt up to show only half the dress was actually real. Preenella silenced her by bringing her into a powerful kiss, one that Glinda, from across the wagon and even behind the shade of the box could feel the intensity of.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed, everyone had taken turns sleeping and the "actors" had taken turns wearing the costume dress and putting on a show, so well that the riders had a feeling of being in a theater, and even applauded once out of hearing range. Glinda laid her head upon her lover's lap, weary from the travels and charades and the cool air. Elphaba stroked her hair, and felt a calm, wonderful feeling of bliss, even in their situation. Unknown to them, the other two lover birds were feeling the same with each other.

Ida fingered her wedding ring as Preenella slept, the past slave's head pillowed by her breasts and calmed into sweet dreams by her steady heartbeat. She had longed feeling her against her again, aside her, beside her, inside her. But her vows lingered in her mind. Her husband, despite his angry drunken tendencies, had never once cheated on her. She felt guilty, for he really did love her and Glinda, and she loved him for it, but she knew she would never be able to love him so deeply and as fully as she loved her Ella.

She thought, and thought, and finally decided. She took her wedding ring off, and as soon as they got to their next camp, she would give herself fully to Preenella, without a second thought. She let out a small gasp as she heard a familiar voice and shook her love awake, there was another clicking of hooves and the actress was needed.

As Preenella awoke, the driver glanced into the hold of their wagon with a certain fear in his eye. It was then, she understood and cursed. Ida looked at her lover confused, and Elphaba held Glinda tighter. When Glinda awoke and everything was explained, she stiffened.

Glinda's hold on her lover's arm was tight with anticipation, fear and hope as the wagon rolled to a stop. This time, she doubted that the costumes and makeup of actors would save them, they were being stopped by a road block, in which not only would they search the cargo but inspect every single person and animal.

"Stay calm, my sweet," Elphaba whispered in Glinda's ear and the blond could only nod. Everyone knew this was it, the guards ripped open the flaps, ordering all to pile out. All the Animals knew what to do, and when kicked, they only made their natural animal sound, and were passed off as the inferior species.

They all lined up, and the story held. Soon, they were all ready to get back in the wagon, but someone stopped them.

"Glinda?" Glinda froze, she knew that voice, and felt herself being spun about eye to eye with her Popsical. "Glinda, my girl! Thank Oz you're safe! What are you doing here, these are the people who kidnapped you, aren't they? And Ida! Ida, come here this instant!" the old man grabbed his wife's arm, yanking her firmly to him. Ida gasped, and reached out instinctively to Preenella. "It's just me, what's wrong? Guards, Arrest these outlaws! They kidnapped my daughter and wife!"

"No!" Glinda gasped as the Animals ran off, carrying anyone they could with them and the slaves being arrested, all those who had helped her and her Momsie. "No, please, don't! They didn't do anything wrong!"

"What do you mean; they kidnapped you, both of you!" Erick raged, but Glinda shook her head.

"No! They didn't!" Glinda pleaded. Erick noticed a bruising on his child's neck and tilted her head up, showing a clear hickey and he became even more filled with rage when he saw a similar hickey on his wife's neck and shoulder.

"Who did this," he demanded. But the way Glinda looked longingly to Elphaba, and the way his wife looked at Preenella, he knew who had done it. "My God, they've seduced you into their beds!" He turned to Preenella, and punched her into the ground. The guards made no move to stop him, but did hold back the two blonds as they shouted their protest.

"Stop it, Erick!" Ida sobbed as the guards held her back roughly. "She didn't do anything wrong! Don't hurt her! Please!"

"Hush, dear, you've been brainwashed." He said. His fist bloodied as he paused to look at his wife when the final blow was thrown. Ida screamed, and cried and struggled against the hold of the soldiers. Glinda gasped when she saw Preenella make no movement. One of the other guards dragged Preenella off into the iron box of a wagon with the rest of the slaves, who immediately moved to help their leader. As Ida tried to make her way to it, she was pulled back and her skin began to bruise from the strength of the hold.

"And you," Erick stormed over to Elphaba, who's arms were constricted by metal rings around her wrists behind her back, and was forced down on one knee. "You despicable monstrosity, I hold you responsible for all this! You were a bad Omen from the time I bought you for my dear little Galinda."

"Her name is GLINDA." Elphaba spat at her old master. Before the beating could start, Glinda let out a scream, and with inhuman strength ripped from the soldiers and threw herself over Elphaba, holding the green woman to her heart as she turned to her father, Elphaba's brown eyes widened. It was going to happen again! "Glinda, don't…!"

Erick stopped before his fist met his child's face, and was shocked at the tears in those blue eyes. The guards then noticed that the two women were the ones they had been looking for, from the resistance and loaded their guns. They were on strict orders to arrest the two dead or alive, and since they had kidnapped the Ladies Ida and Glinda, it was more than enough reason to get some target practice in.

"Glinda, step away…" Erick warned her, as he was informed of the true criminal acts the two were guilty for.

"I won't! If you hurt her, you'll have to hurt me too!" Glinda said firmly, and held her lover tighter. But, alas, the soldiers came and pulled her away, almost ripping her arms from their sockets, and she kicked in protest as Elphaba was stood up roughly.

"She's committed a crime and must be punished." One of the guards said as the others took aim with their guns. Elphaba looked at Glinda, pleading her with her eyes to silence, and act like she was a victim so she would not fall charges. The guards began to tug Ida and Glinda away, since it was immoral to let women watch an execution.

Glinda's heart pounded in her ears, her eyes stung, her stomach felt like it was going to explode. She was so sick; she couldn't stand by and do nothing as her love was killed!

"I call her crimes as my own!" Glinda suddenly blurted, and her parents gasped. The guards stopped, and looked at her, and Elphaba turned sickly green. "Let go of me this instant and allow me to speak!"

The guards looked at each other, then allowed the woman to be let go and she turned, staring down their audience with a serious glare.

"She is my slave, I own her, and I have the right to switch places with her." Glinda said, and Elphaba looked at her with fearful eyes.

"Glinda, no!" Elphaba pleaded in a whisper. "Don't be a fool!"

"Shush!" Glinda ordered and took a breath. "I want her to take my title of Lady Upland. It's my right, so don't you dare tell me I can't!" she warned her father, who looked at her in a speechless state. "I plead my right to go before the Court Of Oz and renounce my freedom to my slave, Elphaba."

"No!" Elphaba's mind screamed, and just as she was about to protest her mouth was covered by a large hand.

"Silence, Slave. You have no say in the matter, and Erick, I'm afraid you don't either." The guard said to his old friend, Erick who was about to plead himself. Since the matter was delicate, the arrested slaves were brought to the market, and Elphaba, Erick, Ida and Glinda were brought to the court. Ida and Erick were left to wait in the courtroom, and the guards threw Elphaba into a cell.

As the preparations for the elaborate and unusual case were made, Glinda was allowed to see Elphaba. The green woman was locked to the wall by a ball and chain around her ankle, and her hand could barely make it through the bars to meet her lover's hand.

"Glinda, don't do this, this is madness!" Elphaba begged with her blonde lover, her usually strong will was broken in two now, as the reality of what could happen to Glinda sunk into her mind. As Elphaba weakened, Glinda's will grew stronger, and she was determined to give Elphaba freedom. "Just go back to your family, forget about me."

"No, I will not." Glinda said. Her hand tightly clutched in Elphaba's, her eyes watered as she saw the cuts of the metal cuffs on her lover's wrist and gently kissed the raw skin. "No, I won't let you go through all this. You are going to have freedom, even if I have none."

"Glinda, please, think for once before you act!" Elphaba huffed, and gazed in fear as the escorts came into the holding cell, gently saying it was time to go. Glinda kissed Elphaba's knuckles tenderly, her eyes showing the fear she was feeling, but the love over powered it as the gently caressed her loves hand, and thought of how happy Elphaba could be as a free woman.

"I love you, always." Glinda whispered, and with all the strength Elphaba had, she stretched so she could caress her love's face one last time.

"And I love you, my sweet… Please, please don't do this." Elphaba said. But Glinda shook her head and gave her love's hand one last kiss, reaching into the cell and gently caressing what she could of the green face she loved so.

"I have to, my Elphie."

And that was the last thing she said to Elphaba as she was then lead away. Elphaba tried to call after her, but her lips would no longer work, her body froze with disbelief, Glinda was actually going to do it, to give up her freedom for her.

------------------------------------------------------------

The hours passed, and Elphaba passed back and forth as far as her chains would allow.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Glinda stood before the court; the Large Head of Oz scared her, his booming voice made her heart race in fear.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR CHOICE?!" Oz roared, and Glinda stood straight up.

"Yes, Your Ozness, I do." Glinda said as loud as her voice would allow.

"AND DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO CHANGE YOUR MIND?"

"Yes, I do."

"Your Ozness, please, don't listen to her, she—" Fiyero began, as he was filled in and was standing in his Fiancé's offence, trying to make her stay and be his.

"SILENCE!!"

Fiyero quickly sat back down. He was at a loss, he couldn't do anything, he would not get what he wanted. Erick watched hopelessly as his daughter was being taken from him. Ida could not say anything either, as she was under oath not to say a word until she was addressed.

"YOUR CASE HAS ALREADY BEEN HEARD!" The Great Head of Oz, which was the form in which the grand Wizard choose to show himself to his people, turned back to Glinda. "DO YOU RENOUNCE YOUR FREEDOM FREELY, BY YOUR OWN WILL AND NO ONE ELSE?"

"I do." Glinda said.

"VERY WELL," Oz said, "GLINDA UPLAND, OF THE UPPER UPLANDS, I HEAR BY RENOUNCE YOUR TITLE OF UPLAND, TAKE YOUR FREEDOM, AND ALL RIGHTS YOU HAVE. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO DO THIS, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO SAY SO. WILL YOU ABANDON THIS FOOLISH ACT AND RETURN TO YOUR FAMILY?"

------------------------------------

Elphaba listened through a crack in the wall, and bit her lip.

_Please, please go back, _She thought.

_I, Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands… _

"Don't."

_Renounce my name… _

"Glinda, don't!"

_Freedom… _

_"_Glinda!"

_Title and legal rights... _

Elphaba punched the wall in rage.

"No!"

_And I give my freedom and title and rights to my slave, Elphaba…_

Elphaba fell to her knees. It was over. She couldn't let this happen, but it was. It was happening. All those years, working to get everyone free so she and Glinda could be together, and it ended as she got her freedom, and the love of her life was to be thrown into the slave market.

Her mind became hazy, her body fell, her eyes rolled into her head and she fell unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------

Glinda was given 10 minutes to say goodbye to her mother and father, and she was shipped to the slave market. Elphaba felt a part of her grow cold that day.

------------------------------------------------

_

* * *

_

_**AUTHORS NOTE:** Sorry for the very very long wait! And that it gets a little choppy towards the end and stuff. The next should be up soon, if I can put all the pieces together and the last chapter should be the next. _

_And a big shout out to my girlfriend, I'mNotThatGirl, because she told me to keep going when I felt like giving up and was with me when I thought I'd slip away._

_I'm proud to be her sunshine:) _


	10. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE: _This will be changed with a edited verson when my girlfriend finishes betaing it, but since she's so busy I decided to just put this up in the mean time. So, here you are, sorry for any and all errors. _

_Also, there might be a few more scenes added but I'm not sure, anywhooo, here you are!_:

* * *

"Move it!" the old hag screamed into the kitchen at a brown haired woman who cringed ever so slightly and redoubled her efforts. "We have people to feed!"

"Yes Mistress," the woman said as she finished boiling the soup and buttering the bread. "Sweetie, bring me that broth. Thank you, dear." A young girl, about seven picked up the bowl of broth over to her mother, who took it from her and added it into the soup for flavor.

"Glinda, I swear you take another minute…"

"Soup's done!" Glinda said quickly, her daughter helping her pour out the soup into the bowls and hurry them out to the guests. "Mirth, sweetie, make sure the cake doesn't burn, Oh, and stir the potatoes, a-and put the ice tea in the pitcher—no, wait, never mind, I'll do that. You can't be breaking dishes. Just go check on the cake and potatoes." Glinda said to her daughter as she served the adults their meal. Mirth, the small dirty-blond-seven-year-old, nodded and hurried to the kitchen, kneeling at the oven to peer in, then went to the potatoes.

Glinda was bombed by a thousand requests and simply nodded and hurried to finish them. She and Mirth were the only slaves in the house, so they were very busy. By the time the meal and desert was done, she was tired, and her little girl exhausted.

It was like any other day, the party had lasted until ten at night, and just as she began to clean up, and Mirth had curled up by the kitchen heater to sleep, her Master walked in. Glinda stood up straight, and her hold on the dirty cloth in her hand tightened.

"Good evening, Master. Was there something you wanted?" she asked, although she hoped that he didn't want what she thought he wanted. Her Master was kind enough, even let her have a little money to get new clothes, and he treated Mirth like his own… even if in reality she actually was. But, like any man, he was rough and perverted, and when his wife wouldn't take him he went into her room.

"Yes, there is." Her master said with a slight sadness in his voice. "As you know, my wife and I have been having a bit of a rough patch as of late."

_Your own fault for not keeping it in your pants,_ Glinda thought, but nodded and acted like she was sympathetic.

"She wants me to sell you, and Mirth tomorrow." He said and Glinda blanched. Sell her? That would mean she and her daughter could be separated, and she couldn't bear to let that happen.

"But Master…!"

"I'm truly sorry, Glinda, you are by far the best slave I had ever had the pleasure of owning. But I'm sure you'll get renowned by a very well to do family. I'll put in a good word for you, eh?" with that he left, and Glinda was left to her shock and then to gather up her daughter and hold her in her sleep.

The next morning, Glinda made breakfast, and then she and Mirth were stripped from their uniforms and put in rags, their hands tied and their shoes taken. Mirth shivered, and sat in her mother's lap as they were taken to the market.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Mirth said with a small sob. Glinda kissed the top of her daughter's head. She had been bought and sold before, but this was Mirth's first time. "I'm really scared."

"Shh, it's alright baby. We'll be okay." Glinda said, resting her cheek on her daughter's soft hair and tried to soak up as much as she could of her daughter before they were put onto the stage. "We're just getting new owners. We'll be okay."

As much as Glinda sounded calm about it, she was terrified of being put into the market place again. But, her daughter could not see that her mother was so freighted. Mirth fell asleep after listening to her mother's pounding heart, and Glinda let just one tear fall down her cheek into her daughter's hair. This could very well be the last time she ever saw her little Mirth again.

--------------------------------------------------

Elphaba traveled in a black little buggy, her driver taking her to the market place for the millionth time that week. The little boy across from her played no part in her mind. His black curls were the only thing she found interesting about him, that and his blue eyes. After Glinda had given her freedom at the cost of her own, she fell into a great depression, and couldn't even remember those first two years.

Apparently, she had been with a man, and had given birth to this boy. But something in her could not believe it. She could have never cheated on her beloved in such a manner. Never! But still, the brat across from her seemed to be more than enough proof, and that damnable green birthmark on his shoulder.

He was ten, which caused her even more grief, for it had been ten years since her Glinda was taken from her. Had she not even waited for some sign of the blonde before taking into her bed some random man? The boy's name was Liir, a queer name, fit because he was such a queer boy, always quiet, never roughhoused with the other children, and always did what he was told. He always looked down, as if he was the embodiment of Elphaba's sorrow. She didn't want to think of it now, not now.

She lost herself in sleep, her neck was crooked in an awkward position against the wall of the buggy, but she didn't care. Better be in pain in an escape then to be awake and stare at the child across from her. She always went to the market, but hated that she had to bring the little runt along with her.

She went to the market in hopes of finding the blonde lover she had lost, and maybe in some way, plead for forgiveness for putting her through this, and not even staying faithful to her. There were times she had thought maybe the blonde had a child of her own, and though as much as she hoped Glinda was happy, a nagging feeling ate at her that the blonde's child would have been from her current Master's seed, an idea which honestly made Elphaba turn dark with rage.

The buggy rolled to a stop, and Elphaba snapped awake from her dream and looked about. They were at the market. Elphaba kicked open the door and stepped out, ignoring the hand offered to her, and not noticing as the boy tripped and almost fell out of the buggy. The green woman dressed in all black, even in the summer. She shivered with unpleasant memories of this place, and the idea Glinda could be here, slaving her days away for scraps. She had to find Glinda and get her out of here.

The numbers were placed, and she was given a place in the front, the boy at her side constantly, but she did not grant him her hand when he tried to reach for it. The bidding started, and Elphaba kept a close on the slaves up for bid.

------------------------------------------------------

The slaves were all in line, and Glinda made sure she and Mirth were right next to each other the whole time, but when the time came, Mirth was up first. Glinda prayed to whatever higher power was up there that her daughter and she would be bought by the same person, hoping beyond hope.

Mirth tumbled onto the stage, scared out of her wits and wishing nothing more than to run back to her mommy.

------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba watched as a girl tumbled onto the stage, her eyes showed of the fear she herself felt the first time she was put onto the market. The bidding started, and the boy at her side tugged at her sleeve.

"Can we buy her?" Liir asked with a sort of twinkle in his blue eyes. Elphaba was ready to ignore him, to rip her arm away, but there was something about the way he asked, just like that way Glinda had asked her father to buy the green misfit, that one action that changed both their lives.

The bid was placed, and she raised her number. No one really wanted a child slave to start with, not unless they had been orphaned from birth, but this one had a mother, one who probably was hoping her child would be bought by a merciful Master. Her bid had little competition, and finally her bid of 900 stuck.

--------------------------------------------------

"And…" the thud of the mallet sounded, "sold to number 13."

Those words burned in her heart and she thought she was going to faint. Her daughter had been bought. She was going to be taken away from her. The only little piece of happiness she had left in her life was going to someone else's care. She was pushed onto the stage next after her daughter was led off, and she turned and faced the crowd, as she was instructed.

The rags she was dressed in had purposely been cut shorter then was usually there, her thighs were exposed, her shoulders, and her chest was almost not covered at all. Her blue eyes looked at the floor of the stage, for she didn't want to look into the crowd. It didn't matter, anyway, whoever was going to buy her, was going to buy her.

There were a swarm of bids, but then there was a bid that stood out, one for a very large amount, but she didn't know the number. She just heard the mumbles of voices as she was led away.

------------------------------------------------

Elphaba had just ordered the little girl for her son, a term she never really used, and had a small smile on her face of how happy he looked. She realized buying slaves was wrong, but now she understood her old Mistresses wish of buying slaves, so they could have at least some form of freedom and good care. She looked up and felt her heart stop.

A woman was lead to the stage and faced to the crowd, her hair was brown, she was older, but Elphaba could pinpoint that woman anywhere. It was Glinda; it had to be. No one else could make her heart skip a beat and her breath hitch. She immediately placed a bid, and for all the years Glinda was still as beautiful as she was as a school girl, of course her bid was challenged, after what seemed like hours, Elphaba placed the highest bid, maybe in the history of the market which made the auctioneer sputter and seem like he would faint.

"Sold to number 13," he said with a slur, and Elphaba quickly turned and left the auction, she no longer needed to be there, she had what she had been waiting ten years for.

---------------------------------------------------

Glinda was pushed and grabbed and groped all the way to the holding area, where she was to wait for her new owners. She was close to tears, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Mommy!" Glinda looked up and gasped, her daughter rushed to her hand threw her arms about her waist. "Mommy, I was scared!" she sniffled. Glinda's wrists were released and she held her daughter close.

"Oh, Mirth, thank Oz!" Glinda breathed and she felt tears of relief come to her eyes, "Mirth, my baby."

The two held each other close, their bodies trembling from the close call of being separated, and their eyes wet with tears of happiness, fear, relief and hope. Glinda held Mirth at arm length and gave her over. She tried to look for any signs of mistreatment by the escorts, when she saw nothing she sighed in relief and held her baby close again.

"What's gonna happen now, Mommy?" Mirth asked as they were lead into a separate waiting room, were surprisingly no one else was there. They were seated and Mirth sat next to Glinda, holding onto her arm tightly.

"We're going to our new Master's or Mistress's house, baby." Glinda said softly, rubbing Mirth's back and holding the girl's hand. "It'll be alright, Mirth, I'll protect you." But as the doors open and one of the escorts walked in, Glinda felt her hold on Mirth tightened and she hoped and prayed for the strength to indeed protect her child. Then, a little boy clomped in. He was dressed in a black suit that seemed like a school uniform and knee high socks and hard shoes. He looked at them, smiled at Mirth then walked the rest of the way in.

"Hi, I'm Liir." He said to Mirth, and to a lesser existent, Glinda. Mirth, at first, looked warily at the boy, and snuggled deeper into Glinda's side. "What's your name?"

"Mirth…" Mirth answered softly, then let go of Glinda's arm, growing more comfortable in the presence of the little boy. Glinda smiled a little bit, happy that the Young Master of their new keep seemed to be nice enough; Glinda only wished his parents were as nice. She couldn't help but notice how much the boy looked like… well, like her. But, that all cleared out of her mind as the thudding of heavy boots sounded.

They stopped just short of the door, as if hesitating, and Glinda watched the door anxiously. And Mirth got acquainted with Liir. Someone took a deep breath, and let it out, then the shifting of clothes, as if they were straightening them out. Within another moment, their new owner stepped in, and Glinda's eyes widened.

"Glinda," the familiar green woman spoke in a voice which was unsteady, and her brown eyes were misty. Glinda stood, and she sprinted, her arms clamped around the taller woman's neck, attacking her with longing, passion and love. Her legs lifted, and hooked themselves around a black dressed waist. Long arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her up and close, their bodies shivered and their minds grew hazy.

Please, if this be a dream let me never wake up. Both women thought as they clawed and held each other, for it all felt surreal. When their lips clashed in a long awaited kiss, the reality sank in and their hearts burst in joy. It was hard, deep and filled with the passion that had been bundled up in all those years of separation.

"I've missed you so much," Glinda breathed as she broke the kiss to gasp for air. "By Oz, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," Elphaba said, stroking her love's cheek. Tears ran down her face, burning her, but she didn't care. She had regained her world, and she would never let go again. "You fool, I've missed you."

"Mommy?" two voices in unison snapped them out of their embrace, and Elphaba looked at the girl, and Glinda looked at the boy and sadness filled their hearts.

The boy who was the young Master, it was Elphaba's son. Glinda took a large gulp, and she slipped from the green woman and went to her child. Elphaba stared at the girl. The girl she had bought, it was Glinda's child. Glinda had a child, which meant…

"Oh, you have a daughter…" Elphaba managed to say, her mask coming back into place as she acted unimpressed and a small smirk. Glinda nodded and took in a breath, looking at Liir who was now by Elphaba's side.

"And you have a son." The now brunette said, her voice struggling to sound happy. The two women stood there, both thinking of how the other found a new lover and if that embrace they just shared was just the heat of the moment, of seeing their old lovers again after separation.

"We need this block for the other number," the escort said, and Elphaba turned and nodded. She left the block, Liir and Mirth holding hands as they walked out and Glinda followed behind with her head held low.

_Elphaba found someone else. She must be happy with her new life, and such a beautiful boy! I wonder what her husband is like. Does she still love me? I did kiss her first, now that I think of it. Maybe she didn't want to kiss me. I hope she's happy._ Thoughts like these and many more, all of them danced around Glinda's mind. She stopped from walking into Elphaba's back and the woman turned. Glinda gasped and took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry!" she stammered. She dared not look her new Mistress in the face, even if it was Elphaba.

"It's alright." Elphaba said calmly, although the little girl who stood behind Glinda made her blood boil. She opened up the buggy door and ushered them in. Elphaba sat on the far side, her face turned away from her long lost love, her bastard child and the little girl who was the form of love of Glinda's true lover.

Glinda felt her heart wither every passing second Elphaba would not talk, look, or even seem to think of her. It was like their love had never existed, and that the two were merely old enemies. Was this all that their love had amounted to? Glinda, giving the ultimate sacrifice of her freedom and title, to Elphaba, the woman she loved just be forgotten and replaced with some Lord?

In any case, it did not matter now. She was a slave, just as she had been for the last ten years, it was just that now her mistress was someone she used to know, and still loved deeply. It simply made the hurt increase.

They returned home to the Upland Manor, Erick and Ida had long since moved to another home, the rumor was Ida had become ill after Glinda went off the deep end, and was put into an insane asylum and Erick went to live in Settica.

Glinda frowned at the news, but did look forward to the possibility of seeing her family again, even if she was just serving them for a dinner party. As they walked into the main entrance of the large mansion, Glinda was overcome with memories. The sweet, the bitter, all of them were welcome.

"Elphaba, dear, there you are." A voice called which made Glinda stop and stare up. A familiar prince stood at the top of the stairs, the Prince of the Vinkus himself. "You brought a few items from the market, I see. Well, you, there, get to the library and sort the books."

Glinda was so shocked; she could only stare at him. He didn't even recognize her.

"Fae, I need to talk to you, I have wonderful news." Fiyero said, hurrying down the stairs and giving Elphaba a hug. Glinda felt a lump form in her throat as she watched the two and felt her heart begin to break. Elphaba returned the hug and let the prince kiss her. Glinda stiffened and she couldn't bear to look, she turned her head to the floor.

So, Elphaba and Fiyero were together. Somehow, it seemed oddly fitting. Both were strong, and smart and well, had peculiar skin. Fiyero looked at her and his eyes showed his annoyance.

"Didn't you hear me? I said go!"

Glinda let out a small gasp of surprise at the tone but quickly nodded and then quickly left before Elphaba could say anything. Glinda sorted the messy library, crying every now and then as thoughts of Elphaba and Fiyero filled her head.

--------------------------------------------------

The months passed, and Mirth and Liir seemed to like each other, the normally quiet and sad boy was laughing and playing. Mirth was having just as much fun with her new Master, and the two made a hide out of the attic with treasures and secrets and friendship.

Elphaba had given Glinda the room with the brightest lighting, and the best view, even if her love was no longer returned she still wanted the best for her.

Glinda did her chores, looked for more jobs that Elphaba would never tell her directly to do, and smiled as she saw the children run about and play. She even giggled when Liir asked to be read a bedtime story. She couldn't be angry that Elphaba had found someone new; the child was just so sweet.

As the little boy crawled into Mirth's bed, his blue eyes trained onto the brown haired woman, who was once the young Mistress of this house, who smiled and told an elaborate, colorful, fantasy. With princesses, princes, magical dragons and wizards and knights, and where everyone lived happily ever after. As children do, they fell asleep before the ending.

Glinda smiled at the children and tucked them in. She saw no harm in letting the two friends sleep together, and placed a kiss on Mirth's head, and without thinking placed a kiss on Liir's, as if he was her own.

She climbed into her own bed, which was the pull out cot, and promptly fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------

Elphaba paced her room; it had been five months since she had bought Glinda from the market, five months of not a single moment alone together. It seemed every time she tried to get close the blonde would shy and shrink away, hurriedly doing a job of this or that Fiyero had ordered her to do.

Elphaba sighed as she sat down, rubbing her temples in frustration. Did Glinda really change that much, had she forgotten that Elphaba had loved her? The green woman groaned, and hit the pillows as she threw herself back. She missed the blonde so much, or should she say brunette? Their last night together played in her mind, how they were so devoted to each other, how she felt, how Glinda felt… sounded… tasted.

She shivered, and a thirst was placed on her tongue, one she could not quench even with a thousand cups of juice or wine. There was only one taste that could satisfy it, and it was the one thing she could not place upon her pallet. Her hands moved of their own accord, reenacting her lover's movements and touches, as she had done many times before. But the fact that the woman in question was in her house, in the very house she was in made it even more enhanced. She imagined going into her room, pulling her into a tight embrace and telling of her undying love, to which the woman swooned and kissed her with such force it swept her off her feet. Then, and then, they went into the bed, breathing heavy and hearts pounding against their chests. Breasts against breasts, lips upon lips, hands grasping at clothes, with legs entangled.

She let out a moan, her back arched as the fantasy became intense.

-----------------------------------------------

Glinda awoke to the dryness of her lips, the scratch of her throat, and heavy eyes. She sat up and yawned, then looked at her daughter and young Master fast asleep. She decided no one would be awake now, and so would be a good time to get a drink and maybe a midnight snack.

The small woman lit a candle and walked down the hall towards the stairs when she heard a familiar moan. Her face turned red, and her heart skipped a beat, and a long since dead fire lit up with a heat rival of hell. Against her will, her feet moved towards the sound, and before she knew it she was standing in front of the door where the source of the sound came.

How many times had she longed to make love to the green woman in the past ten years? It would have been impossible to count the number. It must have been as many stars there were in the sky. That would be the only way to explain it. She raised her hand to the door; it felt hot, like the heat from her new Mistress had set the entire room ablaze.

It wasn't cold, but Glinda shivered.

The dryness in her mouth may have been what caused her to swallow and lick her lips, or, more likely, it was the fact she could tell Elphaba was close, even through the door. She could feel it. She heard the footsteps of another, and dived into the shadows. Two maids, who had been hired by Elphaba and Fiyero, not bought walked past the door, when they heard the noise they giggled and spoke to each other in hushed tones.

"Master Tigular and Mistress Upland are at it again, I see."

"Yes, they're just like a few rabbits. I'm surprised we don't see more children around here. They must use some type of protection or something."

They giggled again as they walked past and Glinda sunk down the wall to her knee's, and keeled over in pain and disgust. Fiyero was in there too? He was fucking her Elphaba? Was it really her old childhood husband-to-be who caused her precious green love to moan and scream like that?

Her stomach hurt so much, she felt so sick, she began to cry. She didn't care she was in the hallway, where she probably shouldn't have been, didn't care that the pictures on the wall seemed to glare at her with her pathetic and annoying sobs. She wanted to just die, for it hurt so much to know the love of her life loved someone else, it hurt so much to know someone else was in that room, doing to her Elphie what she had been waiting and wishing and hoping to do for ten years.

"Why must I love her still?" Glinda pleaded to the walls in a whisper. "It hurts so much, why must I love her?"

She became angry, and stood, and yelled into her hands, "I don't want to love you anymore, because you don't love me! Why do I have to love you? Why? Why? Why!"

---------------------------------------------

Elphaba was so close; she could feel her body edge closer and closer to the cliff of ecstasy. She felt Glinda's fingers inside of her, she felt her lips on her breast, she could feel the thrusts become hard and deep, and the hot breath, hardening an already painfully hard nipple. She came, but not as hard as she longed to, and screamed a mumble of a name, then regained her breathing. She heard a sob, and all of her fantasies shattered, the high of her orgasm literally faded as she heard soft muffled words.

_"Why must I love her?"_

_"Why must I love her?"_

Elphaba sat up and looked at her door. She heard sobs, and hitched breathing. Her legs swung over the bed and she held her black robe tight around her as she walked to the door and pressed an ear against it.

"I don't want to love you anymore, because you don't love me!" She heard Glinda say loudly, and was confused. Who was she talking to? Was it her lover? Elphaba thought a moment with a silent gasp. Did she know Glinda's lover? Who was the bastard? Elphaba scowled and listened closer. _"Why do I have to love you? Why? Why? Why! It hurts… so much, Elphie."_

Elphaba's heart stopped, and her eyes widened. She jerkily pulled from the door, staring at it in disbelief. Glinda still loved her? Is that what it meant, or was she calling for her friend to help in a situation? Why was it so _hard_ to tell?!

She heard the thump of a body and slammed open the door, seeing a hunched and shivering brunette a few feet from her door. The smaller woman jumped at the sound and spun her head about to her. There was a love, and hurt feeling in her eyes, and then it changed to fear, as if realizing that there could be a punishment for being in the hall this late.

Glinda had stood up and stumbled over herself to apologize and leave. Elphaba wanted to stop her, to hold her and kiss her but she could only watch as Glinda ran away, tripping over her nightgown and skidding at the turn. The green woman stood there, and tried to think of what had just happened. She had just terrified Glinda with her very presence. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be, and she fell to her knees, and she began to shake with sealed tears at her weakness.

She could never cry, even if she had wanted to.

---------------------------------------------

Glinda sobbed into her pillow when she reached her room, the children blissfully unaware of her pain. She was convinced she had given herself to the wolves, what was she thinking, staying by the door to cry? Why hadn't she the sense to leave earshot before balling her eyes out?

That night she couldn't sleep, it just caused the thoughts and images of Fiyero and Elphaba together more detailed and uncensored, and caused her stomach to turn and her eyes to tear.

-----------------------------------------

The next week passed with Glinda avoiding Elphaba and Fiyero as much as she could, although she did what she was told and did her chores, even if one of them was in the room with her, or even both. She was a slave, after all, what else could she do? The woman's blonde roots had begun to show, and Elphaba refused to allow her to get hair dye.

Glinda still could not sleep, and the black bags under her eyes proved it. Elphaba began to worry, and told Fiyero not to make her do anything, but, the prince being the prince made Glinda clean and cook and move boxes and furniture and work in the garden. Glinda worked, and worked, and worked, until finally, when she was washing the windows, she collapsed on the chair and her head hit the back.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a moment, just for a moment." Glinda murmured to herself and her eyes closed and she fell asleep, she sponge fell out of her hand and to the floor, and the suds on the window streamed down and caused horrible white streaks. As the beautiful slave was shipped off to dreamland, a certain green woman walked in with a box, all wrapped up with a bow. She saw the sleeping woman, and then to the half finished windows and narrowed her eyes. She would have to beat Fiyero later for making the tired Glinda work.

Elphaba placed the present down on the side and walked over to Glinda, she brushed back some of her curls and gazed upon her face. Elphaba's eyes became compassionate, and the sadness and frustration she had felt over the week vanished.

The green woman couldn't help herself; she began to lean forward, her eyes slowly closing, and her body anticipating the kiss, a kiss she had longed for months, years. Their lips met in a gentle lock, Glinda's eye's fluttered under the lids in their dream state, and the kiss sent shiver's up the smaller woman's spine. Elphaba pulled back, before the other woman would stir awake, and gently caressed her face.

"Glinda, I still love you." Elphaba whispered, "I only wish you would see that." Elphaba gently took the woman into her arms. She still felt the same as she used to, Elphaba noted with a smile. The green woman then carried the sleeping beauty to her room, which was closer then the brunette's, and set Glinda down in her bed. She gently tucked her in and removed the apron Glinda had worn for working, and the gloves, and the tie in her hair. Elphaba then placed the gift in Glinda's lap, and gently kissed her once again.

"I love you, Glinda. I always will." She said again, with a voice as rare and sweet as the berries in Frottica in the summer. Glinda would have swooned at the voice, had she been awake. Elphaba stood and gazed at the woman in wonder, even after years of hardship and exhaustion, she still looked beautiful—dazzling, even.

Elphaba sat in the chair next to the bed, and watched her love sleep. In what was meant to be just a moment turned into half an hour, and then, lead to sleep as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda stirred, and she rubbed her head. Her lips felt tingly, as if someone had kissed her, someone special. Her heart beat was fast, fluttering and her body felt warm, the kind of warm she had not felt since her beloved Elphaba slept beside her.

Familiar heavy breathing shocked Glinda into sitting upright, but wait, when did she lay down for that matter? Where was she? She looked down at the blankets she was covered in, then, horrified to the room around her. She was in Elphaba's room.

Elphaba, her Mistress.

She was in _her_ room.

Glinda came to a horrifying question, had she really slept walk all the way to Elphaba's room to lie in her bed? Those thoughts calmed slightly as she turned her head to see said woman in question asleep in the chair, and even more scared thoughts entered.

Elphaba was there, why was Elphaba there? Why was _she_ here, what was going on? Glinda quickly turned to climb out of the bed but a small box clanked to the floor which made her cringed, than stop. The box was pretty, nicely done up with a bow and everything.

Had that been on her or did she knock it over? Glinda was confused and didn't know what to do. She had never been in a situation like this before. Elphaba stirred, and raised her head from its resting place on the back and opened her eyes. Glinda gasped and froze. What was she supposed to do now?

-----------------------------------------

The sound of a clank made Elphaba stir from her sweet dreams and into the harsh reality of the world. Her eyes were greeted by terrified, confused blue ones. She glanced down to see the box she had put on Glinda's lap on the floor, and the woman trying to sneak from the bed—which was quite an interesting sight for Glinda's thigh and leg were exposed from the covering of her dress, which caused Elphaba to turn a slight soft shade greener.

"So, you're up." Elphaba spoke first in an attempt to calm the poor slave down. Glinda turned her head to the side, as if trying to think of the perfect answer to a pop quiz. Elphaba couldn't help but smile at the expression Glinda used to think, and the way even the most simply and non-interrogative questions were analyzed and answered. "Have a good rest?"

"No, Mistress," The smaller woman finally answered, putting her head down and her hands in front of her, "I did not, I apologize for my behavior."

"Stop, stop, stop," Elphaba moaned, her head shook to side to side violently at the honorifics, the just slave nature of it all. She stood up, and this seemed to frighten her old lover even more, and she put her hands firmly on perfect shoulders and shook her slightly. "Do you forget who you're talking to?"

"N-no, Mistress, I don't!" Glinda said quickly, but this caused Elphaba to become angrier and more hurt, and she pushed Glinda back onto the bed and tears formed in both their eyes.

"It's me, for Oz sake, Elphaba, Elphaba, your Elphie! I'm not your Mistress, I'm the woman who loves you, and I would never harm you! Why can't you see that? Why?" Elphaba's tears, which had been sealed up, flowed freely against her burning skin. The pain was intense, unlike anything she had felt before. This hurt more than whips against her back, bullets in her side, a rain storm; it hurt like her heart was breaking. "What is it about me that you fear? Is it my clothes? Fine," she took her expensive and Mistress-labeling shirt and shredded it.

"Is it my eyes? I'll gorge them out if you wish. Something—anything, just tell me what you want me to do!" Elphaba screamed hopelessly. "Tell me what I have to do to make you love me again!"

Glinda was speechless, all this time, she had thought Elphaba was in love with Fiyero, and that's why it had been so hard to speak to her. Now, she understood. Elphaba had been hurting just like she had. Just as much, just as painful longing glances and hidden stares. The hot tears of Elphaba landed on her cheek, a mixture of burning flesh in the water drops, and Glinda slowly sat up as Elphaba buried her head into her chest.

"I can't go on with you fearing me so," Elphaba whispered. "I just can't. I would handle it if you never talked to me, or spoke of our love or even thought of it. I could, I would know you're happy but… I can't bear the thought of every time you gaze at me, you're afraid."

Glinda wrapped her arms about Elphaba, who cried softly and held onto her tightly. The beauty never knew that her love would be able to cry like this so openly in front of her. She took a few moments, then took her hand and gently forced Elphaba to look up, frowning at the long burn marks and tenderly wiping off the rest of the tears.

"I love you still, Elphie… I never stopped, I never did." Glinda said, looking deeply into chocolate eyes. "I thought you didn't love me anymore… I mean, you have Fiyero now and all."

"What?" Elphaba stared at Glinda and cupped her face, sitting up taller so she could tower over Glinda, "Fiyero and I? Never!"

"But I saw you and him kiss." Glinda said with a frown and a confused look, and Elphaba shook her head.

"Glinda, Fiyero just kissed me because that's how his culture greets people. I didn't kiss back."

"What happened to him needing to die?"

"Oh, he did, but with Preenella disappearing and I having your title I got stuck marrying him. For the first two years after you left, I fell into a deep depression and I was in no condition to stage a death or even get him kidnapped, I don't even remember those two years. After that I set on finding you, I went to countless auctions and markets, hoping I would be able to find you before someone bought you." Elphaba said, gently stroking her lover's face with her finger tips.

"That week ago, I heard you, well, doing each other." Glinda became sick at the mention and frowned. Elphaba looked even more confused.

"I've never slept with Fiyero."

"What?"

"Glinda, I have never slept with Fiyero." Elphaba said firmly, but lovingly, trying to make Glinda understand.

"But the maids said—" Glinda began, but Elphaba put a finger on her lips.

"Wait, the maids?" Elphaba laughed and shook her head. "Those spoiled brats are always thinking up rumors to each other and conclusions. None of them are true, my sweet. I was… um, well, you could say I was doing myself."

"Oh my," Glinda looked at her wide eyed, and the sickness she felt when she thought of that night vanished and the initial arousal came and she blushed. "Who were you thinking about, that made you so…so…hot?"

"I'm looking at her," Elphaba answered and smiled when Glinda made a squeak of surprise and glee. Then the two just stayed in the other's embrace, trying to soak up what they had been neglecting themselves of for months. Then, Glinda thought of something and kisses the top of Elphaba's head.

"Elphie, who is Liir's father?" Glinda asked softly, and Elphaba shrugged. "You don't know?"

"I told you, I don't remember those two years, I don't remember going to bed with a man, I don't remember being pregnant, I don't remember giving birth. I guess you could say I'm not even sure he's mine, but there's a green mark on him." Elphaba frowned silently, and held Glinda tighter, "and Mirth?"

"My old Master forced me into his bed." Glinda said softly, and Elphaba looked up at her, with rage in her eyes.

"Who was he? I'll kill him!"

"Elphie, Elphaba calm down. I'm a slave; I have no rights you know that, it doesn't matter." Glinda said, and kissed Elphaba, it was soft and chaste, but love still fueled it, which made Elphaba's heart flutter in delight. "Besides, I have my little Mirth out of the deal, I love her. She is such a good little girl. I don't care who her father is, for as far as I consider she has no father."

Elphaba was angry a man forced himself on her love, but, it seemed Glinda had long since forgiven and forgotten, and it did not need her attention. She lay on her side, bringing her lover with her, and wrapped her arms about the slim waist of the woman on the bed with her.

"Well, my pretty, I'm your Mistress now, so you have to do what I say," Elphaba said in a teasing tone, to which Glinda melted into and smiled. "Promise, you'll never leave me," Elphaba demanded in a soft tone.

"I promise," Glinda said, and she nestled herself in her lover's embrace, her head resting in the crook of her neck, "will you promise me to always keep me, and love me?"

"Yes, my sweet, I do." Elphaba spoke and kissed the top of her head.

"And Elphie..."

"The divorce papers are in the mail, my sweet." Elphaba finished Glinda's thought, and kissed her again, deeply into the mattress. To which her lover shivered and moaned at the intensity.

After all this, their lives and their hearts, both of them were finally together again. Children, old loves, masters, mistresses, none of it mattered anymore. Because they were together again, and nothing, nothing could ever and would ever separate them again. They would both make sure of it.

-----------------------------------------------------

The white painted insane asylum stood out boldly in the green of summer of the land about them. But none in the entire place stood out more than one woman, with hair of gold and a face pretty as a picture, even with being an age of fifty. She had little wrinkle, a line here and there at most, but one would know her true age when they looked into her broken blue eyes.

No one could have guessed what she had went through to bring her to this point, and she was so kind; all found it odd she never received any visitors.

That is, until today.

"Ida?" Ida moved slowly, her eyes where the only thing that moved on her head, her body was stiff and her legs hadn't worked in who knows how long. The wheels of her chair creaked as a person came behind her and pushed. The nurse smiled, and tried to lift her spirits. "You're a very lucky girl, Ida, you have a surprise."

"Lucky," Ida said slowly, not really a question, it was like she was saying it to understand the word, to enter it like a new word in her vocabulary, "surprise."

"Yes, you have a visitor; they said they're a good friend of yours."

"Friend…"

The nurse rolled her to a stop in the sun room, and the light slightly blinded Ida, but she felt so tired she didn't bother wheeling herself about, she gazed off into the beautiful garden, and looked longingly toward the daisies and lilies, the favorite flower of her and her old lover.

"Ida's this way; I'll give you a minute alone."

Ida heard the footsteps of her visitor come closer, and closer, until they were by her side. She didn't look up. Why should she? Who would visit her, besides a lawyer or reporter?

"Well, why are you in that chair, Dee?"

Ida gasped, her eyes flashed with happiness and her head snapped up towards the voice, looking up into the face of her heart, hair still as red as ever, though she had a few scars on her face but they were small and light and barely noticeable. And her eyes, dear Oz her eyes, the same teal as Ida remembered them.

"Ella!"

Preenella smiled, her smile hadn't changed. She reached a hand out, beaconing for Ida to pull herself up, out of that silly chair. Ida, without a second thought took the hand. It was rough, but warm and loving, and she lifted herself up, her legs faltered and she almost fell, but Preenella was there to catch her and hold her.

"It's alright; let's take it slow my love. One foot in front of the other, that's it." Ella gently held both hands, and stepped back, and Ida shakily followed. After a moment, her legs were back to their old strength and wrapped her arms about her lover's neck, and kissed her fiercely, passionately, and her heart burst in joy. Preenella kissed back just as fiercely.

"Never leave me again, please, don't ever leave me again." Ida begged, her face buried in a comforting shoulder. Preenella held her close, and kissed her head and shoulder and neck and anywhere else she could, her strong and comforting arms never moved from their place around the old blonde.

"I will never leave you again, I swear it. I love you." Preenella whispered, and Ida looked at her with dark eyes. In that moment, all the age that had added to them melted away and all that was left was the two young girls who had fallen in love all those years ago.

"Take me,"

"Gladly,"

---------------------------------------------

When the nurse returned, the found Ida's wheelchair empty, and no sign of the red haired woman or the blonde woman, all they found was a note, saying just this.

_My life has come to take me back, and I have escaped death's grasp._

_Heart and soul reunited, we will never part again._

And the nurse smiled. "She's finally happy."

And that was it.

------------------------------------------------

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Annnnnd that's it! THere will probably be no more chapters, so warning you now. At most will be a little epologe of what happens to the gang in a few years. But anyway, hope you enjoyed, and a big shoutout to my loyal reviewers! THANK YOU ALLL! 


End file.
